Kaito's Harem
by Suki Doll
Summary: Kaito gets a surprise one party night. Can he figure out who it was from? Can YOU figure out who it was from? We're waiting. KaitoXpretty much everyone else
1. And So the Show Begins!

**AHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T WRITE TO SAVE MYSELF**

**But I can make some ideas**

**And sorry that all my other stories are practically down the drain while I keep on ripping out new ones**

**It's cause I want to get all my ideas down as fast as I can and sometimes I just can't think of what to write so I'll work on something else.. Like homework**

**Ok no one does that with homework  
**

**So please enjoy my soon to be written on crack story**

* * *

**And So the Show Begins!**

The Vocaloids were hosting a drinking party (curtisy of Meiko) at their home. All the well known synthesizers were all invited to have fun. Some were drinking, some were playing games, some where trying to kill each other, and some were trying to cook food… that might just end up causing some stomach aches-which then returns to killing each other.

Kaito, who was eating his ice cream, knowing it was the only thing that was safe to eat, was being watched.

Actually, the whole Vocaloid family was being watched. But don't tell them that. Not yet.

With a frozen treat melting between his mouth, Kaito sighed happily. Licking the spoon, he scooped out another chunk of vanilla ice cream. Smiling, he feed himself, repeating the same process over and over again until the small ice cream tub was empty.

"Haa!" the blue-haired man sighed. Chuckling, he slumped down further into his chair. He looked around the room, smiling sweetly. No one else was with him in the kitchen. Miku had been there before, but she had already finished cooking up her concoction and left to go find someone-coughapoorsoulerrobotwhojusthappenedtobeinherlineofvisioncough- to feed it to. The bass of a song could still be heard though the lyrics couldn't since the volume was _way _too loud.

Kaito looked back at his tub of ice cream. Some of the remains had melted and formed at the bottom in a thick-ish watery liquid. He tilted the tub and watched as the ice cream slide over to the lowest point of it. He brought the tub up to his face and stuck his tongue out slightly into it, attempting to lick it clean. Seeing that keeping his mouth closed the whole time wasn't working, he just opened his mouth and began to lick the tub. From a distance, it almost looked like he was giving tongue to it, well, in a sense he was, but… you get what I mean.

"Kaito-nii, do you know wher- what are you doing?"

Kaito froze, tongue still licking away at the ice cream tub. Len was staring at his "brother" with a "do I really want to know?" face. You couldn't blame the boy. I mean, if you walked into a room-that was _empty_- and just happened to see a man practically making out with an inanimate object with some white stuff at the corner of his mouth, you'd be question the scene too.

The blue-haired man blinked then smiled happily. He licked the corners of him mouth before speaking. "I was just finishing the ice cream" He wiped his mouth with his coat sleeve. "Is there something you need, Len-kun?"

Len shook his head, trying to erase the previous image. "Uhh, yeah. Do you know where the extra microphones are? Gakupo-san wants to sing some karaoke with Meiko."

Kaito cocked his head to the side. "Meiko wants to sing with Gakupo-san?"

The blond boy laughed. "Yeah, she does. She's a little too wasted to know what she's doing."

The older man laughed along. "Well I think they're somewhere in the garage. We haven't had this many people come over our house before- do you now why?"

Len looked at the ground, running through his memories to find an answer. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nope"

Frowning, Kaito got up. "That's strange. Who allowed for this to happen?" He yawned and looked at the clock on the wall. _11:23 P.M. Wow. That's pretty late._

Len shrugged. "I don't know. It was probably Rin. She always wants trouble."

Out from another room, Rin yelled "I heard that!"

Len rolled his eyes.

Kaito smiled and walked over to Len, patting his blond mess before leaving the room. "I'll go to sleep then. Good night, Len-kun" In the corner of his eyes, he saw Len place his hand on his head and… blush? He looked ahead of him and began to head over to the stairs in the small home. _Len-kun blushing? He _is_ a shouta boy…wait. What am I thinking?_ He shook his head. _Must be from the lack of sleep._ Yawning again, Kaito began his trip up the stairs.

--

"And now, lads and sirs! The show will begin!" announced someone who will not be revealed.

In the dark room, roars of cheers and laughter sounded.

The announcer smiled. _Oh this is gonna be fun._

_--_

Kaito landed on his bed with a loud "Ouof!". He looked up at his bed post. Vibrations could still be heard even though he was on the second floor and in the farthest room down the hall. Sighing, he turned over to his back, looking up at the ceiling. The room was dark but he could still see what was on it. The ceiling had been painted and electric blue and had golden stars of every size painted randomly. In the middle of most of the stars were little glow in the dark ones. If you leaned up closer to the ceiling, you would find small random images, such as, astronauts, beer bottles, octopuses, eggplants, bananas, ice cream, leeks, waffles, cat hats, road rollers, and more things related to the family. The blue haired man smiled. He turned his head to the left to find another bed identical to his across the room. The only difference was there was a banana shaped plush at the corner. It was Len's bed. The two shared a room ever since Meiko thought (when she was sober) that Rin should have privacy to herself without a boy violating it. Almost too happily, Len agreed. "She's frikkin' crazy" was what he said when he began moving his stuff into the current room. This was about a couple months after the Kagamines had moved in.

"…"

Kaito rolled back over to face the pale blue wall. He closed his eyes and buried his head down into his pillow. _Better get to sleep._ Upon hearing running steps, he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry Luka!!~" said a certain purple-haired man.

"SCREW YOU" answered a raging tsundere.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you're angry?"

"DIE DAMNIT!" _Slash._

There was silence.

"…" Kaito pulled the covers over his ears. _Hopefully this time I can get sleep. _Of course, his wish wasn't answered.

The bedroom door opened, letting in a stream of light. Before Kaito could turn around to see who it was, the door was closed, making the room dark again.

"Len-kun?" asked Kaito. He strained his eyes to try and see who had entered into the room. "Len-kun is that you?" He reached blindly to the side to find the desk lamp but someone pushed him harshly down onto his bed. Kaito gasped at the force only to be met with soft lips against his.

"!!!"

Whoever it was, got off the blue haired man and began walking towards the door.

Kaito, on the bed in shock, manage to sit up and stutter out a command. "Wait!"

The figure stopped. Kaito's eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness. "You… who are you?"

The last thing Kaito remembered after that was seeing an object raised in the air and then getting hit in the head with it before falling onto the ground unconscious.

--

_Ugh. What happened? And why does my head hurt?_

_Oh yeah. I got knocked out._

"…nii"

_Is someone talking to me?_

"…to-nii!"

_Is that Len-kun?_

"Kaito-nii!"

Kaito's eyes shot opened. The first thing he saw were Len's worried cyan blue eyes. The blond was on all fours on the floor next to the man with his head leveled to his.

"Kaito-nii, are you alright?" asked the blond.

Kaito closed his eyes and pushed himself off the floor, trying to balance himself but couldn't really since both of his legs were still on his bed. His legs then slipped off the bed, bringing Kaito back down to the floor with an "ouf!"

"Kaito-nii!" Len got up and tried to help the man up off the ground.

"Ugh" Kaito shook his head. "What happened?" He got on his knees and rubbed his head.

"You're awake!" Len tackled Kaito, who found himself saying hello to the floor again. "You wouldn't wake up no matter how many times I tried!" Len was now on top of Kaito and was looking up at him.

Kaito smiled. "And how many times was that?"

Len buried his head into the older mans chest. "I don't know, but it took a while" The two stayed like this for a couple of minutes.

_Well this is strange_ thought Kaito. He began to pet the younger boy's head. _Hmm. I wonder how long I was asleep._

"…"

_Wait. I wasn't sleeping. I was unconscious! Or is that the same thing?_

The blue haired man sat up, making Len get off of him. He looked at the blond seriously. "Was that you who knocked me out last night?"

The blond looked confused. "Knocked you out? What are you talking about?"

Kaito looked around the room and spotted an unfamiliar red bat next to them both. Len followed his train of sight and saw the object too. He turned back. "That was there when I came here last night. I figured someone came in here and wanted to play a game with you but you said no and they got upset and left the room without it." He reached over and picked up the bat and looked at it. "Well I guess this kinda explains why you were sleeping so oddly when I came in." Len laughed.

Kaito frowned. He knew he had landed in a strange position after getting knocked out, but how could Len possibly think he would sleep that odd? "What makes you think I would sleep like that?"

Len smiled and shook his head. "I don't! Though after what happened last night with the party and our family being, well, _our family_, you just never know."

The older vocaloid laughed in agreement.

"Still, what do you mean by getting knocked out?" asked Len.

Kaito looked up at the ceiling. "Well you see, I was trying to sleep until someone came in the room." He looked back at Len. "I thought it was you, Len-kun. I asked if it was but they didn't tell me. And then they uhh…" Kaito began to blush at the memory. "They…um.... hit me with the bat." He started to pick at the edge of his shirt,

Len, being the smart twin, knew that the story wasn't complete. "What did they do Kaito-nii?" He leaned in closer to the man. "Tell me so we can figure out who hurt you."

Kaito looked up and averted his eyes. "They… err uh… ano…"

"Kaito-nii…"

"T-they, um, they.."

"Kaito just tell me!"

Shocked at Len raising his voice and the drop of honorific, Kaito finally told him. "T-they kissed me." He blushed when he realized what he had done and quickly went back to picking at his shirt.

Len sat there and blushed once the words finally sank in. "O-oh"

"…"

"…"

"H-how was it?" asked Len in almost a whisper.

"Len-kun!" started Kaito. The door flew open and Meiko was standing at the doorway, fuming.

"Hey, shouta-

"I'm not a shouta!" retorted Len.

"-and pedophile!"

"M-me?" asked Kaito with one finger pointed to himself.

"I called you a thousand times! It's time for breakfast!" shouted Meiko. The room grew silent. "Well, what the hell are you two doing!? Hurry up and get down stairs! I have this crappy hangover so I don't want to put up with your slow asses seeing as the world already is slow in my eyes!"

The two in the room quickly got up and ran out the room. Kaito had grabbed his scarf that had been removed off from the ground and wrapped it around his neck. Once in the hallway and away from the hangover person, they began to walk in a quick pace (Well Kaito was walking moderately while Len was walking a little more quickly to catch up).

"I don't know what's better. Meiko-san drunk after a recording or her during a hangover." whispered Len, seeing as Meiko was beginning to follow the slowly behind.

Kaito chuckled. "I'd say both are equal towards each other. The real threat" He held up a finger for emphasis "is when she runs out of her alcohol and starts to channel flip."

An image of Meiko pissed off and sitting in front of the TV while cursing and furiously clicking the button on the remote popped into Len's head. The Meiko in his head finally stopped at one channel that was showcasing beer, only for it to begin showing the commercials. The Meiko then screamed and threw the remote at the screen, cracking it, before leaping over to it and shredding the piece of technology. Len threw his head back and began laughing at his imagination.

"SHUT IT" screamed Meiko who was rubbing her temples.

The blond quickly covered his mouth and look at Kaito with an "oops" look. Kaito smiled.

--

"Rin! Give me back my fork!" scream Len. He was reaching over the table towards his twin who was holding up said fork just out of his reach.

"No~" answered Rin.

Len turned to face a pink haired lady. "Luka- san! Tell Rin to give me back my fork!"

Luka looked at Rin. "Rin-chan. Give Len-kun back his fork."

"No~!" whined Rin. "It's my favorite fork!"

"How can you even tell?" Len tried another swipe at the fork but failed.

"That's not the point." Rin answered, sticking out her tounge.

"Len-kun~! I can see your underwear!" said a giggling purple haired man.

"What?" Len's hands immediately flew to his back and then he quickly sat down in his chair with blush staining his face.

Kaito let out a small laugh. Len turned and pouted. "It's not funny Kaito-nii!"

"Exactly, Kaito-san" said Luka. Her fork snapped in half. "And it's not funny for SOMEONE to point out a CERTAIN PERSON'S undergarments!" The tsundere was giving Gakupo a glare so demonic it couldn't possibly be described.

"Eep!" squeaked Gakupo.

Miku sighed. "Here Len-kun." She handed the younger boy her green fork.

Len cautiously took the fork. "Are you sure?"

The pigtailed girl nodded. "Yep! You don't need utensils to eat this awesome leek waffle!" She was practically drooling when she looked down at her dish.

Miku was sitting to the right of Kaito who was sitting next to Len, then Gackupo, then Luka, then Rin who had an empty seat right next to her.

"Hmph! You're welcome." said Meiko from the stove. She was busy pouring alcohol into her personal dish.

Len blushed and used the fork to put a piece of his banana pancake into hi mouth.

"Why are you blushing Lenny? Is it because you're thinking that you're having an indirect kiss with Miku-nee?" teased Rin.

Both Len and Kaito blushed. Len, because of Rin's statement and Kaito because of the memory of last night popping up.

"Ehh~?" said Gakupo, seeing the two's reaction. "What happened between you two?"

Len and Kaito both looked up with a worried expression. "What!?"

"Oh!" Gakupo put a hand in front of his mouth in mock surprise. "So something did happen!"

Rin began laughing. "I knew my bro was a shouta!"

"I'm not a shouta!" snapped Len. "And what does that have to do with me liking Kaito?" Somehow, Kaito felt a little happy at the statement.

"You admit you like Kaito!?" asked the overly excited Gakupo.

"W-what? No! I don't like him!" Len said with his face flushed with red.

Kaito looked at Len. "You don't like me?"

Len turned and saw the hurt in the older mans eyes. "No! I do like you-"

"Lenny, just stop lying and accept the fact that you are ga-"

"I am not!" yelled Len.

"HEY!" Meiko yelled. Using her pan, she pointed threateningly at the group. "NO YELLING AT BREAKFAST! THIS IS A TIME FOR FAMILY TIME!" Everyone at the table became silent. MEiko let out a sigh. "Now, Len, just say what you want clearly." She looked over to Kaito who was looking at the blond and blushing. "And you, you idiot, you will explain too."

Kaito looked up. "Explain what?"

Meiko rolled her eyes. "Why are you blushing then?"

Kaito's eyes became wide before he looked down and played with the fringe on his scarf.

"It's cause… I uh…" the blue haired man said nervously.

"It's cause he was kissed by someone last night" said Len. "And he doesn't know who did it"

"Ah!" Kaito said in surprise. He started to quickly pick at the oh so interesting fringe.

Everyone in the room blushed.

"You were kissed by someone?" asked Miku.

Kaito nodded.

"And you don't know who it was?" asked Luka.

Kaito shook his head.

"Did you like it?" asked Gakupo.

Kaito paused before a poof of smoke appeared above his head.

"What happened afterwards?" said Rin, leaning forward. She seemed interested in the situation.

"I," said Kaito "I got knocked out with a bat."

Rin bursted out in laughter. "That!" she said, trying to stop her laughter so she could speak correctly "That is just amazing." She wiped away a tear. "Woo I _have_ to do that!"

"I should too" said Luka.

Gakupo perk up at her words. "To who? Me~?"

Luka gave him an evil grin. "Only the knocking out part."

Gakupo chuckled. "Oh you can knock me out any time~"

The tsudere had a look of disgust even though she was blushing. She grabbed her utensil(which happened to be a spoon) and got up out of her seat. "SAY THAT AGAIN SO I CAN FEED THESE WORDS PROPERLY TO YOU!"

"Luka dear!" Gakupo quickly got up also, sensing the danger of staying seated. "I prefer eggplant-or you!- to be fed to me-ack!" Luka had just tried a stab at the purple haired man.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Luka gave an angelic smile, but Gakupo saw hell underneath it.

Gakupo ran out the kitchen, stumbling over his clothes on his way out, with Luka hot on his trail.

Meiko slapped her hand to her forehead. "Okayyyy. Ignore those two." She looked at Kaito. "So someone came to you, made out with you, and then whacked you in the head so you became knocked out?"

"…they didn't make out with me." corrected Katio. _It was only a kiss. A …chaste one._ Kaito blushed. _Now that makes it sounds special._

"Like I care? Look." She put a hand on the table and her other one on her hip. "Apparently you like who ever had kissed you." The blue haired man blushed even more. "Why don't you just try and figure out who it was?"

"How do you know it wasn't one of us?" asked Len.

"We did have a party last night dearest brother." said Rin in a matter-of-fact way. "Anything had happened and anyone came."

"What did happen last night…?" Meiko wondered to herself.

Rin put a hand out in front of Meiko like she was on display. "Exactly my point."

"Is it bothering you, Kaito?" asked Meiko. Kaito's eyes widened. Where in history has there been a time where Meiko was nice to Kaito? The blue haired vocaloid nodded.

Meiko shrugged. "Well we had a lot of people over last night. You're gonna have to figure it out who it was so you can put it behind you, alright?"

Kaito smiled and nodded.

"Now hurry up and finish your food so the dishes can get washed" Meiko got up and turned off the stove. "Or else we aren't buying anymore ice cream"

"What!!?" Kaito nearly shouted. _No more ice cream? Forget I ever thought Meiko was nice!_

"Don't worry, Kaito-san!" Miku said happily. "We'll go to the groceries soon and buy some more!"

The blue haired vocaloid looked at her, mortified. "What happened to all the ice cream?!"

Rin sighed. "What part of 'party' did you not get?" She got up and put her dish in the dishwasher.

Kaito shrank down in his seat. Len looked over at his "brother" and gave him a pitying smile. "It's alright Kaito-nii."

"My ice cream…" whined the blue-haired man.

The girls both rolled their eyes and shrugged before they left the kitchen. Len was still there because he hadn't finished his pancakes yet.

The blond let out a small laugh, breaking the silence that had settled.

Kaito look up at him. "What is it?"

Len looked back at the man. "This is gonna be like a weird shoujo story." Kaito furrowed his eyebrows, puzzled. Len continued. "You know, with you trying to find the person that kissed you and how there's so many people that could be that person." The blond laughed again. "It's like a messed up harem story"

Kaito's eyes widened. He blushed and looked at his scarf. _Oh I hope it doesn't become _anything_ like that._

_--_

The announcer smiled. "I told you this was gonna be good"

The person sitting next to them glared. "The show barely began."

The announcer turned to the person. "Well what the hell did you expect? Everyone to bang each other?"

The other person rolled their eyes. "Yes!"

The announcer looked at the person before turning back to the screen. "Yeah, well I thought so too. But I was wrong. So have patience cause-"

"Don't get all Confucius on me here."

"Hmph"

* * *

**There**

**Did you like it?**

**If you did **

**review**

**Or I won't continue it cause then it'd be like a waste of my time if no one likes it  
**

**so review cause**

**it's awesome and you want to be awesome**

**And don't worry. I'll continue it to chapter 2**

**But I want at least five reviews before you get the next chapter after that  
**


	2. One Down

**Hmm maybe I should change the rating on this. You tell me. Please enjoy!**

**Oh. And sadly, I don't own Vocaloid peoples. I have a Len keychain though.**

**

* * *

  
**

**One down...**

"No I want the canned leeks… or maybe the fresh one will be better if I'm making something tonight… but then I can keep the leeks for a longer time if they are canned…" Miku said to herself. She had a finger on her chin in thought as she looked at the display of leek products.

"Um, why not just get both?" asked Kaito. _Wouldn't that be much more easier since you can't make up your mind? Who makes canned leeks anyway? And I want to go to the ice cream isle already!! _He looked at the area where a sign that said "Ice Cream" was hanging. He looked at his right hand that was holding Miku's and prevented him from escaping to paradise.

Miku looked at Kaito with bright eyes. "Can I really!?"

The older man nodded. "Yes you can." He held out a red grocery basket in his other hand in front of him. "Just put what you want in the basket."

Miku squeezed Kaito's hand. "Thank you!" She began grabbing the leek products with amazing speed and putting them into the basket. "Okay, now let's go to the ic-woah!" The second Miku put the last leek product into the basket, Kaito darted over to the ice cream isle, dragging the poor pig-tailed girl along with him.

"Oi, don't eat the ice cream this time." Warned Meiko with a dull tone as the other two vocaloids flew by. Meiko was busy checking out beer bottles and comparing which one would be best while pushing around a grocery cart filled with bananas, oranges, eggplants, and seafood products.

It was the afternoon and the three vocaloids were on a trip to the grocery store(if you haven't noticed). They usually only go once every three days, but because of the crazy party the night before, they had to restock on food before Luka tried to kill Gakupo and claim it was for survival.

"It's beautiful…" whispered Kaito when they reached the isle. A whole isle dedicated to ice cream stood before him. Muki, finally catching her breathe, looked up at the older man. Though he had a faint smile, his eyes were filled with light and pure happiness. Miku giggled.

"You sure do like ice cream." Miku commented.

Kaito nodded happily and began walking down the isle with the diva following. "It's my one true love."

Miku looked up at Kaito, confused. "I thought you said you liked whoever kissed you last night."

Kaito stopped in his tracks and blushed. "I-I never said that."

The diva shrugged. "Well you said something like that."

"N-no I didn't!"

"I said it was something like that! Hmph!" Miku turned her head and struck a defiant pose.

The blue haired man sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Miku-chan, but it's really stressful-"

"Hah! Since when do you get stressed?" Meiko rolled up over to the two with her cart now filled with beer bottles and cans.

Kaito pouted. "I get stressed a lot!"

"Then name one time." said Meiko.

"…" Kaito really didn't know when he had ever been stressed. In fact, he wasn't really sure is he was really stressed at all.

"Teh, you aren't stressed at all." Meiko said with a smirk. "Now hurry up and pick out your ice cream so we can leave this place. I'll be waiting at the stupid line." With that, she turned her cart back around and left.

"Do you have an idea of who it was last night, Kaito-san?" asked Miku.

Kaito shook his head. He opened one of the freezer doors and took out a tub of his favorite brand of ice cream,Häagen-Dazs_._ "But Len-kun says I should just ask people what they did last night so I can, um, what was that word…" Kaito placed the tub on top of the leek products in the basket he was holding before reaching out for another one. "Oh yeah! Narrow it down." Kaito's mind wandered to his conversation with the boy last night_._

_They were getting ready to go to sleep when Len asked, "Do you know how you're going to figure out who, um, k-kissed you last night?" Len was busy buttoning up his creamy-yellow stripped pajama shirt._

_Kaito blushed. He still wasn't really used to hearing the word 'kiss' since he had been knocked out right after the experience. "N-no." He crawled into his bed and pulled the covers over his ears._

_Len sighed. "Why don't you just ask everyone what they did at the party?"_

_Kaito turned over to face Len. "Oh I should. That's a good idea."_

_The boy smiled. "I know."_

"Oh you should! That's a good idea!" said Miku excitedly.

Kaito smiled. "I know." He had just finished stacking about thirty tubs of ice cream to the already filled-to-the-max shopping basket. It's a wonder how he kept it all from falling out. "Let's go meet up with Meiko before she forgets about us and leaves."

Miku nodded and began leading the way, still holding onto the older vocaloid's hand. Kaito began to notice this himself. _Hmm._

"…Miku-chan."

Miku turned her head. "Hmm?"

"What were you doing at the night of the party."

Miku stopped at the end of the isle and so did Kaito. She used her free hand and placed it on her cheek. "I remember cooking in the kitchen."

"Oh yeah. I remember that too." said Kaito. An image of the kitchen popped into his head. "But what happened afterward?"

"Hmm… I remember I made this leek cookie batter…" Kaito's eyes widened. _What the heck!? How does she think of these things to make?!_ "And then I went to go find someone to go try it out for me." Miku looked up at Kaito with a 'why are they doing this to me' expression. "Apparently I don't have good taste buds." Kaito scoffed and quickly covered it up with a cough so as to not hurt the pigtailed girl's feelings.

"Well what happened after that?"

Miku began tapping her foot in a quick rhythm. "I remember I ran into Ted-kun, Teto-chan's brother, and asking him if he wanted to try some of my cookie batter. He said yes. After her tried some he…" The diva shook her head. "I don't understand."

Kaito squeezed her hand to urge her on. "What happened, Miku-chan?"

The green haired girl looked up at Kaito, looking like she was about to cry. When she opened her mouth to speak, all of the words were said so quickly and quietly, it sounded like a bee was flying around. "He just took his finger and dipped it into the batter and then took a small lick off his finger. He started to nod his head but then his face turned green and he quickly ran way holding his stomach-and butt for some strange reason."

Kaito blinked. His frame began to shake. "Pfft.... BAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Tears were streaming out of his eyes and his stomach was beginning to hurt, yet somehow, the basket of food was still in the basket. Weird.

"Kaito-san!" whined Miku.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Miku-chan!" Kaito took a deep breath, held it for a couple seconds, thought of Ted, and bursted out laughing again.

"You two! I told you I would be waiting in the line! Hurry your asses up!" screamed Meiko from the cash register.

"Coming!" Miku called to Meiko. She began dragging Kaito along with her, squeezing his hand harshly.

"Sorry, Miku-chan! It's just-ow! It's just…" Kaito began to laugh again.

"Kaito-san! I'm going to tell Meiko-san to leave you here before we go if you don't stop laughing!"

"Alright, alright." Kaito regain his composure again. "Well what happened after Ted-kun left?"

"…I'm not telling." Miku said in a whisper.

"Hmm? Why not?"

"Because… you'll laugh at me." Miku was beginning to sound like a little girl now. Or whiney since she sorta is a little girl.

Kaito smiled. "No I won't. I don't think I could anyway. I let out all my laughter already and it'll take a while before I can laugh again." _Hopefully she'll believe that._

Miku looked at the older man from the corner of her eyes. "Promise?" _Wow._

Kaito nodded and squeezed her hand in assurance. "Promise." _She believes such a stupid theory._

The diva took a deep breath. "Well I wanted to know why Ted-kun left so quickly so I decided to try some of the cookie batter myself and when I did, it wasn't as good as I had thought so I ran to the bathroom but Ted-kun was already there and then I ran to the other bathroom and barfed up everything and I barfed so much I became tired and ended up falling asleep next to the toilet." The diva began gasping for breath.

_No wonder she can hold her notes for so long_ thought Kaito. _Oh wait. She slept on the toilet._ "Ehem" _Guess she couldn't have been the one that kissed me last night then._ Kaito chuckled.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Muki cried.

"I know! I'm not laughing at you. I was just thinking that since you were sleeping on the toilet-"

"I wasn't sleeping _on_ the toilet. I was sleeping _next_ to it!" Miku corrected.

"Ok, ok. Since you were sleeping _next_ to the toilet, you can't be the one who kissed me." Kaito smiled. _I hope she wasn't. Then I would have kissed someone that barfed a few moments before. _Kaito subsided a shiver.

"But-" Miku started before she got interrupted.

"I SAID HURRY UP!" yelled the beer lover. She was getting really mad.

To make the brunette's attitude worse, the worker at the cash register spoke up ."Um, mam, we request that you don't yell in the store."

Kaito's eyes widened. He knew the poor cashier was going to be ripped apart. He stood no chance against Meiko, regardless of who he was. He was this scrawny little teenage boy with sun deprived skin. He was shaking as he stood there. _Yep. He'll be killed._

Meiko snapped her head around to glare at the worker. "Did you say something?" Each word dripped with pure evil.

"Please don't kill me" squeaked the cashier. He had his shoulders hunched up and arms close to his side and was even paler than his natural skin tone. He truly believed he would be killed.

Kaito sighed and figured he should try and save the poor boy. "Um, Mei-"

"SHUT IT!" Meiko pointed furiously at the poor boy making him squeak. "TELL THIS LOSER TO GIVE ME MY DAMN BEER! I PAID FOR IT!"

Everyone, including the boy at the cash register gave her a questioning glance. Did she already forget why she was yelling? This is what beer does to you.

The brave cashier dared to try and correct the angry brunette. "Y-you didn't even pay ye-"

"Ok, ok. What the hell is going on?" asked someone from behind Kaito and Miku, saving the cashier. They both turned to see a middle aged man with a black apron on.

"Boss save me-hiiii!!!" The cashier covered his head and ducked when Meiko looked at him as if she was shooting lasers from her eyes. She might as well be.

The boss looked at Meiko and immediately his eyes widened. His hand flew up and pointed at Meiko while his other hand flew to the top of his head as if a hat almost flew off his head, which there wasn't. "YOU!"

"Shit." grumbled Meiko. She quickly began stuffing her beer bottles and cans that were on the counter into a grocery bag, leaving the other food products behind. "Hey Mark."

"Don't 'Hey Mark' me!" He began walking towards Meiko while still pointing at her. "I banned you from my store! What are you doing?"

"Hey, Miku, Kaito, let's go!" Meiko said ignoring Mark.

Miku began to walk to Meiko, Kaito still being dragged along. "But we haven't paid for our stuff yet."

"I don't care. Just bring it. Let's go before I leave you here." Meiko was quickly walking to the exit now.

The pigtailed diva nodded and turned around to face Mark. "We're sorry for causing a disturbance…again." Miku added after some thought. She yanked and Kaito's arm and the three flew out the store. Since the food had been stolen, the sensors near the door went off beeping like mad.

"GET BACK HERE AND PAY FOR THAT ALL!!" yelled Mark. The vocaloids were all in the family car. It was an old land cruiser that was painted red and had a picture of the vocaloid family in black and white on the back. Kaito and Miku were frantically trying to put on their seat belts since they knew what was going to happen.

"BYE MARK!" Meiko yelled out the window as the man stepped out of the store. She gave a salute and stepped on the gas pedal, causing the two in the back to fall back into their seats and then quickly lurch foreword when Meiko slammed on the breaks to yell out one more thing. "THANKS FOR THE BEER!" She bowed her head and stepped on the gas pedal again, driving off into the distance at 80 miles per hour.

--

"We're HOOOME!!" Meiko called out into the house once she walked in. She began laughing as she started walking over towards the living room. Behind her was Kaito and Miku with both of their hairstyles blown straight up from the car ride. Meiko had decided that the car was stuffy and decided to pull down the windows with the speed she was going at. The two wobbled into the house. They were both woozy.

Kaito looked at where Meiko was going to when he noticed something on the ground in front of her. "Meiko watch out!"

Meiko turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Wha-ouf!" She tripped over something and fell to the ground face first. "Ow-agh. What the heck was that?" She turned to see what she tripped over to find Len and…Luka(?) sleeping curled up together on the ground.

Kaito walked closer to get a closer look. Luka was holding Len in her arms with his head in the crook of her neck. She was clutching the back of his shirt, raising it slightly to reveal some of his back. The blond had some of Luka's hair in his hands pressed to his lips. The back of his ankles hooked to the back of the tsundere's calves. It almost looked like they were mother and child.

"Aww." Miku whispered seeing the sight. "That's so cute!"

Kaito smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, they might be cute but this picture is just disturbing." said Meiko pointing.

Kaito and Miku turned to see where she was pointing and wished they never looked. On the couch was Gakupo. And Rin. Sleeping _together_. In a strange and pedophile-ish way. Gakupo was sitting on the couch with one arm resting on the top of the back and his head on his shoulder. His other arm was around Rin's little waist since she was sitting in his lap with her legs on either side of him. Her head and hands were resting on the older man's chest and she had a smirk on her face. So many things could be said.

"Woah." Miku managed to say. Kaito was speechless. They heard a click and saw a flash behind them. They turned and saw Meiko with a camera and a huge grin on her face clicking away.

"Meiko, what are you doing?" Kaito asked, shielding his eyes from the blinding flashes.

"Blackmailing." Meiko knelt to the ground to take pictures of the two one the couch from different angles. "When this drag queen gets me pissed again, I'll show these to Luka."

"…ok" Kaito turned to the two that were sleeping on the ground. They looked so peaceful like that. "…did you take a picture of those two?"

Meiko stopped taking pictures to stare at the blue haired man. "No"

"Aww you should!" Miku turned back to the tsundere and shouta. "They look so cute! We should make Christmas cards of this!"

Meiko stood there and thought. A crooked smile appeared. "Fine." She began snapping pictures of the two. "I'll make Christmas cards of Drag(Gakupo) and Sadist(Rin) too."

Miku looked at Kaito who looked back. They both shrugged.

"Guess that works." They both said.

--

"Hey you think they'll give me some of those Christmas cards?" said Assistant. This person will now be called that.

The person that will now be called Announcer was fanning themselves. "Uhh I don't think so."

"But I want one."

"And you can't get everything you want."

"I hate your philosophy crud."

--

After some picture taking, the three decided it was time to wake them up. Problem was, how should they?

"Let's wake Luka-san first." suggested Miku.

Meiko shook her head. "If she see's Drag like that then we're going to lose another TV"

"Oh yeah you're right" Miku began to ponder again.

"So... we're waking Gakupo-san first?" Kaito assumed.

Meiko shrugged. "I guess so."

"But if he see's Luka-san like that with Len-kun then he'll get really mad and try to kill Len-kun." Miku had a worried look in her eyes.

"Better than losing a TV if you ask me. " Meiko got of from the ground. The three had been sitting in a circle in the middle of the living room to have this discussion. She walked over to Gakupo and whacked him on the head. "Wake up Drag."

"Huh-wha- what I do Luka?" Gakupo sat up straight, looking around for the pink haired women, causing Rin to start falling backwards and wake up.

"Hmm?" Rin said cutely as she hit the ground on her back. She stretched her arms and yawned. "What happened?"

"LUKA!!" Gakupo cried. "HOW DARE YOU LEN-KUN!"

Everyone turned to look at the two that were sleeping on the floor until Gakupo woke them up. They opened their eyes and slowly got up. Luka looked at the boy in front of her that was rubbing his eyes then at everyone else in the room. "Oh, you're home." she said in a sleepy tone to Meiko.

Len turn his head around to see Gakupo glaring at him. "Wha..?"

Out of no where, Gakupo had his sword in his hand pointed at the blond(not Rin). "You must die for soiling my precious princess."

Len furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Rin, who was still on the ground, had Gakupo standing over her. She frowned and grabbed on of his legs, making him lose balance and crash to the ground. "Only I get to kill my brother." She mumbled. Then in a cheery tone, "Right, Lenny?"

Her twin rolled his eyes and got up. "Riiiight" he said sarcastically.

"What were you guys doing when we left?" asked Miku.

"Truth or dare." said Rin. "You should see the kitchen. We had a lot of food related dares since Lenny couldn't think up of any good truths." It was only later that they would find the kitchen half destroyed with strange food splatters everywhere and a smelly blender in the middle of it all.

Len walked over to the older vocaloids. "Did you guys get all the food?"

The three that had gone out all nodded. "Did you pay for it this time?" They looked at eachother.

"Yes…" Meiko answered, slowly turning her head back to face the boy.

Len glanced behind them, sighed and shook his head. He closed his eyes. "You stole the food again didn't you?" He opened his eyes to watch their expressions.

Kaito began playing with the fringe on his scarf while Miku was desperatley looking for anything interesting to focus on. Meiko's lips were beginning to turn up at the corners but she looked more nervous than happy. "W-what makes you think that?"

Kaito and Miku looked at eachother as if to ask what had given away the fact that they had 'forgotten' to pay for the food.

"You forgot your purse." Len nodded over to somewhere behind them, answering their question.

The three turned around and saw a red purse with a brown leather strap on a small table that was near the door. They turned back around. Luka was now standing next to the blond.

"You drove without your licenses, again." said Luka. She crossed her arm beneath her chest.

Rin laughed. She got up off Gakupo's back since she was wrestling with him. "That explains why you two" she pointed to Kaito and Miku "look like you got a make over from some crazy rock band" she began laughing again.

Miku blushed. "Meiko-san was driving fast."

Kaito began to pat his hair down into place.

Len turned around and walked out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" called Meiko.

"I'm paying for the food. Again!" he answered back. "You better have gotten my bananas!"

Kaito and Miku looked at Meiko. Her eyes were wide opened. Through all the madness at the store, Meiko had only thought 'get the beer!' and did just that, forgetting every other thing that she had gotten. "Crap" she whispered.

--

Kaito watched as Len sat on his bed with a scowl on his face. He was staring at a piece of paper that had some random lyrics on it with numbers. Besides it was a pencil and a phone. The two had gone back to their room to relax. It wasn't working for Len though.

Kaito smiled tiredly. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching the blond scribble stuff down on the paper.

"C'mon, Len-kun. You know she didn't mean it."

"…"

"Len-kun…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT MY DRIVERS LICENSE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME BY A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD!" screamed Meiko from somewhere in the house.

"Hey!" cried Rin.

"Not you, you idiot!"

Len turned to face the wall. The blond's stomach growled making the boy blush and the older man sigh.

"You can have some of my ice cream, you know?" said Kaito.

Len turned to face Kaito, wide eyed. Kaito never offers his ice cream. When he does, he always looks like he was about to cry, which makes you refuse the offer because making a grown man cry is embarrassing and wrong. This time, he looked calm.

The blue haired man raised an eye brow. "What?"

Len shook his head and returned to staring at the paper.

"… you can't always eat bananas Len-kun"

"You can't always eat ice cream Kaito-nii."

Kaito looked at the boy shocked. "But I love ice cream!"

"Yes, and I love bananas. Not to mention the fact that bananas are more healthy than ice cream"

The older man pouted. "At least I don't eat the banana strangely…" he grumbled.

Len glared at Kaito. "At least I don't make out with a tub of ice cream!" He paused. "Do I really eat a banana strangely?" he said to himself. He turned back to the paper.

The blue haired man looked at the blond confused. "When did I make out with a tub of ice cream?"

Len's mouth opened in surprise. He quickly closed it and spoke "The night of the party." He turned to the phone and traced his fingers over the numbers. "But… never mind about that."

Kaito frowned. Then he remembered something. "Len-kun what were you doing the ni-"

"YOU STOLE MY BEER TOO?" Meiko yelled. She was in the kitchen since her yells were coming from beneath them. "WHAT THE HECK! I NEED MY BEER!"

"What was that, Kaito-nii?" asked Len, still staring at his paper and ignoring the outburst from the brunette.

"... you stole her beer?"

"…"

"…"

"Would you like some?"

"Len-kun!"

"What?" Len got up and was know kneeling on his bed. "She didn't remember to get my bananas!"

Kaito got up and sat down on the edge of Lens bed. "She didn't remember to get Rin-chan's oranges, and Gakupo-san's eggplants, and Luka-san's fish too."

Len looked at Kaito, defeated. He sat back down on his bed and smiled. "…what am I supposed to do with the beer from her emergency stock then?"

"HOW'D YOU FIGURE OUT WHERE MY EMERGENCY BEER WAS? DAMN YOU SHOUTA BOY!" Meiko cried. There was a crashing sound and an 'ow' from Gakupo.

"I'm not a shouta" mumbled Len.

Kaito laughed, his voice bouncing off the walls of the silent room, making it louder. He let out a content sigh and leaned back onto Len's side. "I don't think I was Miku-chan who kissed me that night."

The room fell silent for a moment.

"What makes you think that?" Len asked quietly.

Kaito turned his head so he could see the blond's face. "Well… she said she was in the bathroom the whole night."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Why was she in the bathroom?"

"Uhh it's complicated."

Len shook his head. "What if you're wrong?"

The older man furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would I be wrong?"

"…because. People do weird things when...She likes you."

Kaito got off Len to look at him better. "She does?"

Len stared at Kaito and turned to the phone. "Yeah she does- I'm going to call the store now ok?" he said, quickly changing the subject.

The older man got off the bed and looked at Len. He looked so small now. _That's weird._ "Ok. I'll go tell everyone else not to make so much noise then." Len nodded. Kaito stood there a moment longer before leaving the room. He began walking down the stairs when Miku greeted him.

"Hello Kaito-san!" the diva said cheerfully.

"Oh hello, Miku-chan" Kaito greeted her with a smile. "Len-kun is making a phone call to the store right now so we shouldn't be so loud."

"Oh" Miku said understanding. "Ok. Want to watch some TV with me?"

Kaito looked back behind him and turned back. "Alright."

"Let's go! My favorite show will start soon!" Miku grabbed Kaito's had and dragged him down the stairs.

_She likes you_. Len's words kept running through Kaito's head._ I really hope it isn't her._ He paused._ Why do I hope it isn't her? Because I don't want to think that I kissed some barf mouth?_ Kaito shuddered.

"Are you alright Kaito-san?" Miku asked, feeling him shudder.

"Oh yes! I'm fine. I was just…um, happy that I'm watching TV with you!"

Miku's eyes lit up and a shy smile appeared on her lips. She looked away, blushing. "Oh. T-that's good."

Kaito tilted his head._ She's so sweet. Why wouldn't I want her to be the person who kissed me? Or am I hoping for someone else? _Kaito let out a quiet sigh.

--

"Why is he sighing so much?" said Assistant. "Doesn't it like, take away minutes from your life when you sigh?" They turned to look at Announcer.

Announcer let out a large exaggerated sigh. "There, lost minutes of my life." They shook their head. "They're robots. What does it matter if they sigh?"

Assistant rolled their eyes. "Well robots have to stop at some point right?"

"Yes but they don't build up stress like we humans do. Now shut up so I can watch what they're watching. It's my favorite show." Announcer stared at the screen intently.

Assistant gave a 'what the heck' look. "Watching a TV show on someone else's TV through this TV?"

Announcer nodded.

Assistant shrugged. "Whatever"

* * *

**D:**

**I write too much clearly.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Another Suspect

**Well... Four reviews are close enough. You peoples are strange and silly you know that? xD**

**Oh well.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**And thank my calculator. During math our teacher was teaching us how to do something with it and he mentioned that theres this button that he knows people use to send messages with. I remember in eight grade I did the same thing and I was curious to know if there was that same app on my calc since mine was an older calc. And it did. And I ended up typing a lot on the thing. I typed about one third of this chapter on it. I also typed some other fanfics so you might see them one day.** **I am now addicted to my calculator lol.**

* * *

**Another Suspect**

The wind whispered by. Dark blue locks were gently lifted up and placed back down again. A soft blue wool scarf swayed, the fringe at the tips mingling with each other. Eyes with long dark lashes opened to reveal night blue eyes that glanced into the distance by his side. Full lips parted slightly to breathe in the fresh air that soon curved up near the ends.

The tall figure paused in the middle of the stone sidewalk. A long white coat with gold and blue detailing wrapped around his thin yet muscular torso and floated down next to his long and elegant legs that wore brown trousers. He wore dark blue shoes with a black strip running down the middle on his large feet. Long white fingers nearly covered by sleeves reached up to pull down part of his scarf that revealed his slender neck. They then moved over his eyes to shield himself from the sun that refused to stop caressing his pale skin. He opened his mouth again and let his tongue slide out a bit to carefully lick an ice cream treat in his other hand.

"…hnn." Luka hid her flushed face behind a comic magazine. She was sitting on a park bench when she happened to turn and find Kaito looking to his side eating ice cream while walking towards her. The sight was a bit too much for her to take.

The pink haired women frowned as she tried to concentrate on the words in front of her. She peered to the side again. Kaito was still standing in the pathway eating his ice cream and unknowingly looking like a super model as nature danced about him. Luka's whole face turned red once more. She buried her face into the pages.

"Luka-san?" said a slightly deep yet gentle voice.

The tsundere jumped. She peered over her magazine. The blue haired man was now standing next to her with his head tilted to the side wearing a look of confusion on his face.

"H-hello, Kaito-san." Luka managed to say, still hiding behind the magazine.

Kaito titled his head to the other side. "Why are you hiding?"

"Oh" Luka slowly lowered the magazine, unsure if her face was still red. She began to rub the edges of the magazine with her thumb. She looked up at the blue haired man. "Umm, I was hiding from… Gakupo?"

"Oh!" Kaito nodded. "I see."

Luka nodded along and looked back down at her magazine that was on a page where a girl was about to confess to the person she liked. _Well now_, the tsundere thought.

"Want to go get lunch with me?" asked Kaito. "It's almost time to go eat."

The pink haired woman looked back at the man. He was smiling with his eyebrows pushing up slightly. "Um, ok." She slowly got up and walked beside the blue haired man.

--

"…"

"Oh come one Lenny! You look great!" A girl gave a sinister laugh as a blond boy glared at her.

"I think she's on to something." said a brunette girl holding a small pile of clothes.

"Oh! You should put this on too!" a girl with green pig tails held up a headband with a large yellow rose on the side of it.

A man laughed. "True! You should! Oh you should wear this t-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled the blond boy. He had his hand balled into a fist so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. His thin frame began shaking from anger.

"Aww Lenny! Don't be mad! Not many boys can look good in a mini skirt you know?" Another sinister laugh erupted from the girl.

"SHUT IT RIN!" Len was standing in a changing room with his twin sister. Sure enough, he was wearing a mini skirt with a strappy tank top and matching high heels. Len lifted his foot up in the air, allowing an interesting view, and ripped off the shoe. "WHY AM I EVEN HERE!?" He lifted up his other foot to take off the other heel.

The man laughed "Len-ku-"

"Say one thing and this stiletto is going down your throat, Gakupo-san." The blond boy said calmly.

"…" Gakupo had no idea that the young boy could spout such a scary threat in such a tone.

The pigtailed girl tried to reason with the blond. "Len-kun, don't be so mad. It's not as if we are going to make you wear the outfit around the mall."

Rin looked at the pigtailed girl with hopeful eyes but the other shook her head.

"No! I will be mad!" Len started peeling off the clothes. "Not to be rude, Miku-nee, but I should have just stayed home with Kaito-nii!"

The brunette woman sighed. "Why bother staying with that ice cream fetish freak? It's not like he'll do anything that'll entertain you."

"We'll its better than being someone's dress up doll!" Len grabbed his original clothes from the brunette that was holding them. "I want to go home, Meiko-san. Now."

Meiko huffed and dropped the rest of the clothes she had in her arms. "Fine. I'm bored anyways and I want some beer. Let's go kids."

"But Meiko-san!" Rin got out of the changing room and tugged on the brunette's shirt. It was probably hard too since she wears skin tight clothes. "We just started!"

"Started!" Len sounded flabbergasted. Yes that is an interesting word. "You're insane! We've been at this for hours!"

"Six hours to be sure." Gakupo smiled. The blond boy looked at the purple haired man and began to shake his head. He just wanted to go home.

Meiko checked her watch on her wrist and then pulled out a cell phone from her skirt pocket. "I'll call Kaito and tell him we're coming back."

"What? I don't want to go yet!" Rin looked at Miku and grabbed her arm. "I'll stay here with Miku-nee!"

"She's too young." Meiko began dialing numbers onto the piece of technology.

Rin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. With her other arm she grabbed Gakupo and pulled him close. "Gakupo-san can watch us! He's old enough, right?"

"…Uh yeah sure." Meiko frowned when she put the phone to her ear. It grew silent in the dressing room until the phone snapped shut. "Well BaKaito isn't picking up the phone."

Len began to rub him temples. "How about I just walk home since this is taking too long?"

"Gosh, Lenny." Rin let go of the two she held captive to put her hands on her hips. "Why are you so edgy today? Is it that time or something?"

"NO!" Len took a deep breath. "No, no…I'm just…tired."

"Oh man you better not be sick." Meiko put her hand on the younger boy's forehead. It was warm but not yet warm enough to be a fever. "Tch. I better get you home. I don't need you lying in the streets again."

Once upon a time a blond boy named Len decided he was going to walk outside in the rain. He walked around singing until he collapsed on a sidewalk. An hour later, someone came knocking on the door of the Vocaloid's home. A brunette called Meiko opened it only to find herself being arrested for lack of parental care(?), child abuse(!?), and for not paying the tickets she earned for DUI the past year(!!!??). Only that is another story.

Len nodded. Meiko waved the rest of the Vocaloids off and proceeded to bringing Len home.

--

_Luka-san's so quiet._ Kaito slowly licked his ice cream cone while watching Luka from the corner of his eyes. The tsundere was flushed and was frowning.

"Luka-san is something wrong?" the blue haired man asked, concerned.

"Hmm?" Luka looked up at Kaito and then quickly opened her comic magazine and held it down on her head. "Oh nothing."

Kaito titled his head and stopped. _Is it really nothing? Or is she hiding anything?_ He gasped. _Maybe she knows something!_ "Luka-san?"

--

"Great" Rin paced around in front of the mall. "Just GREAT"

Miku sighed. "It's ok. It's only for today."

"What are we supposed to do for the rest of the day now!?" Rin kicked the wall.

The three had been kicked out of the mall for the day. They would have been kicked out for longer if Miku hadn't given the manager a signed album of hers.

"It's all his fault!" Rin glared at the purpled hair man that was sitting on the curb humming to himself. Rin broke off a twig from a nearby tree and stalked towards the eggplant lover. "If only that idiot hadn't decided he wanted to go dress up as a girl and go into the women's dressing room!"

"Rin-chan no!" Miku stopped the blond just in time before she beat the purple haired man senseless. "Lets-lets go home and see if Len-kun is alright then, ok?"

Rin, calming down, dropped the twig. "Fine."

"How about we go see how Luka-san is doing?" Gakupo suggested, oblivious to what could have been his last moments in life. "She went to the park when we left"

The blond put a hand on her hip and looked up at the sky. "That could work too."

--

The pink haired woman took another step before stopping and faced Katio. "Y-yes?"

The blue haired man couldn't help but turn a deep shade of red. Luka's face was the same color as her hair and her lips were all pouty. She was peering up from her eyelashes and the magazine was still on her head. She looked so embarrassed to be standing there. Kaito almost forgot what he was even doing there.

"Uh um…w-what were you um doing at the party?" Kaito managed to force out of his mouth.

Luka pulled the magazine down more, almost tearing it in half. "I was… trying to... um… kill Gakupo-san?" She said it as if she was unsure of that being the answer.

Kaito blinked. "Oh yes. I remember that."

The tsundere's eyes widened. "You heard that?"

The blue haired man nodded. "Yep."

"Ohh…" Luke moaned in displeasure.

"It's ok" The tsundere looked at the older man who stared back. They stood like that for a moment until Kaito took Luka's chin and leaned in closer, making her flush. He stared into her eyes and closed his own. Luka, unsure of what was going to happen, closed her eyes and leaned forward.

--

"Omigawsh!" whispered Assistant. "They're gonna kiss!"

Announcer whacked Assistant. They were both in a tree with binoculars spying on the vocaloids since they were out f their homes. "Shut up. You're ruining the mood."

Assistant rolled their eyes and went back to peering through their binoculars.

--

"Ouch!"

The two adults opened their eyes and turned to the sound. On the ground in the middle of the walkway was Miku, rubbing her hands. The diva looked up at the other two vocaloids and turned several shades of red. "S-sorry for interrupting!"

Kaito and Luka looked at eachother, then at their position and both took a step back. They both flushed.

_I almost kissed Luka-san._ Kaito picked at the fringe of his scarf. _I almost kissed Luka-san. But that was because I wanted to see if it felt the same as that time._ Steam started coming from his head. _I almost kissed Luka-san!_

_What was I thinking?_ Luka planted her face into her magazine she was still holding. _I almost kissed Kaito-san! What would have happened if I did? I guess it wouldn't be that bad… He's very kind and not perverted like THAT man…What am I thinking! I can't like Kaito-san! He has someone else. I think. And it's not like I like him…do I? Agh! _ The tsundere's eyes were beginning to spin in circles.

The two vocaloids stopped their thoughts when they heard Miku hissing in pain. They turned and saw that the diva's hands had been skimmed, probably from falling. They heard a rustling noise from a nearby bush.

"Oh Miku-nee! There you are!" said Rin as she came out of the bush. She turned to the two older vocaloids. "Oh hello Luka-san and Kaito-nii! Why are you two here?"

Miku got up off the ground, holding her hands. "Rin-chan you shouldn't have pushed me-" Rin slapped her hand over the pig tailed girl's mouth.

"Dearest sister what are you talking about?" Rin gave her a look that said 'I'm trying to make this seem like it was a coincidence so don't ruin it'

"Miku-chan are you alright?" Luka asked, seeing that she was still rubbing her hands that had turned red.

Miku nodded. "Yeah, it just hurts a little. I think some skin came off though."

"Let me see." said Kaito. He took a step toward the diva and looked at her hand. "You're beginning to bleed."

"What?" Sure enough, blood was coming out from the small pores in her hand.

Kaito looked at the diva. "We should go back and get this treated. It's getting late anyway." Miku blinked, looked at her hand and nodded.

"Let's go then." Kaito took Miku's other hand and began to lead the way back home. Luka and Rin followed.

_Maybe I shouldn't kiss people randomly, even if I was curious_. Kaito thought. Blush was beginning to creep onto his skin. _I should have asked Len-kun about that_. He sighed. _How am I ever going to figure out who kissed me then? The only thing I know so far is that Miku-chan was in the bathroom that night. And so was Ted. _ He looked at the leek lover.

Miku was staring intently at the ground, lost in thought. _Kaito likes Luka-san. Why didn't I see that? Of course he would like her._ Muki looked behind her to the pink haired woman who was talking to Rin. _She's beautiful, and smart…_ She looked at Luka's chest. _Not to mention she's probably a D-cup while I can barely fit an A-cup_. She looked at her own chest and frowned. _Stupid small chest._

Kaito smiled at the frowning diva and then looked ahead. _I also know that Miku-chan likes me according to Len-kun. He thinks it's still possible that she could like me because…_

_People do weird things when… _Len's voice echoed in his head.

_When they're in love?_ Kaito thought, wondering if that was what Len was going to say.

_I don't like Kaito-san. He's nice though. No. I don't like him…because…_ Luka shook her head furiously_. No. I like him. Wait. Who do I like? AH! This is so confusing!_ She mentally screamed. _Maybe I do like Kaito-san… _Luka turned fifty shades of red.

Rin looked at the older women in confusion and amusement. _Haha, Luka-san is panicking over how Kaito-nii almost kissed her._ Rin stared at the blue haired vocaloid's back. _I'm glad he didn't kiss her though. Miku-nee would be very sad if she did. It's a good thing I pushed her into the walkway. Who knows what might have happened if I didn't. _Rin smiled deviously. _Because the fun should go on._

--

Len blinked and then sneezed. _Stupid fever_. He pulled the bed covers over his mouth but the thermometer in his mouth still stuck out. _I probably got sick from that stupid night of truth or dare._

"…"

_That was three days ago though._

The blond sighed which resulted in him coughing and the thermometer falling out of his mouth.

"Don't cough your lungs out kid" Meiko stepped into the bedroom with a tray of soup and medicine. She stared at the blond boy with pity. He looked horrible. His face was red from the fever and he was struggling to stay awake.

The brunette sat down on the edge of Len's bed. "Here." She handed Len medicine which he took and slowly swallowed. "Now eat this soup. It should help you feel better. I already cooled it down" She set the tray down on Len's lamp desk next to the bed.

Len slowly sat up. "Thanks Meiko-san."

Meiko got up and walked towards the door. "Yeah whatever. I just don't want to deal with stupid police again."

"Meiko-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Your emergency beer is in the attic."

The brunette turned around to stare at the blond who was now sitting up with the soup tray in his lap. Meiko smirked. "Ha, as if I didn't know that? How do you think I could still put up with you all?"

Len smiled. "I'm sorry though."

Meiko waved him off. "I'll accept your apology once you get better, you hear?"

Len nodded. "Yes mam."

The brunette smiled and left the room, almost closing the door all the way. Len stared at the soup bowl. It looked good enough to eat. He took the spoonful and put it into his mouth.

"Hmm!" Len hummed in pleasure. Just as he was about to take another spoonful, the front door of the home opened with a loud bang.

"We're home!" Rin yelled into the house.

Downstairs, the vocaloids who came back were trying to take off their shoes. Once Kaito got his shoes off he walked to the bathroom on the second floor and got the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. He walked out and stopped when he saw that his bedroom door was opened just a crack. _That's odd._ He walked towards the room. Normally his bedroom door was left open all the way. He slowly pushed opened the door.

Inside was a feverish looking Len in bed with a half eaten bowl of soup on his lap and a spoonful of the dish halfway towards his open mouth. "Oh Kaito-nii" said Len. He put the spoon back down into the soup. "You're back."

Kaito stared at the blond. "What are you doing in bed so early?"

"I'm" Len coughed. "sick. I'm starting to feel better though." He looked at what the older man was holding. "Why do you have the first aid kit?"

"Huh?" Kaito looked at his hands. "Oh! I forgot! Miku-chan hurt herself so I was getting the first aid kit to help bandage her up."

"Miku-nee?" The boy looked up at Kaito "I thought she was at the mall"

Kaito stared and then shrugged. "Luka-san and I found her and Rin-chan while we were at the park" _I almost kissed Luka-san._ The older man started to turn pink.

"What happened Kaito-nii?" asked Len, seeing the strange reaction.

"Ah, I'll explain it to you later. I have to go help Miku-chan. I'll be back soon" Kaito quickly left the room, leaving Len suspicious.

"I'm sorry I took a while Miku-chan" Kaito said once he found the diva in the kitchen.

Miku smiled and shook her head. "It's alright. It's already healed. See?" She showed her hand to Kaito.

"Oh it is." He said, seeing as the wound had already been cleaned and was already scabbing up.

"You know" Rin said as she entered the kitchen. She was rubbing her chin. "I think I'm forgetting something."

The front door of the house opened with a loud bang again. The three in the kitchen ran to see what it was. At the doorway was a purple haired man with torn clothes and ropes about them heaving as he stood. It appears that he had been attacked by fans or a fan.

--

Assistant petted a piece of fabric.

"I can't believe you attacked him" Announcer said.

"He was tied up. I couldn't resist it"

--

"You forgot about me" Gakupo answered. He let out a breath and straightened himself out. "It's a good thing I look good no matter what I wear" He began to smirk to himself.

Miku and Kaito looked at each other and smiled. Rin pretended to puke.

"What was that noise?" Luka asked. She stepped out from the living room and stared at the samurai.

"Luka, my angel!" Gakupo bounded over to the tsundere who ended up hitting him square on in the face.

--

It was night time. Kaito was dreaming…

He was walking on top of a building.

"Kaito…"

He turned around. In front of him was a green rail road track. He looked in the direction of the tracks to see an ice cream truck driving towards him.

"Ice cream!" he said happily. He ran towards the ice cream truck waving like mad. Then he realized that the truck wasn't slowing down. Panicked, he tried to turn around, but was too late. Expecting to feel pain, nothing happened. Only a rush of wind blew by.

Kaito turned to where the wind blew and found himself in a middle of a dirt road in a forest. Something told him he would find what he wanted if he walked forward and so he did.

After a couple of steps, a sign appeared reading 'Texaco Co. Up Ahead' Kaito smiled. _That's where the ice cream is!_

"Kaito… I'm right here…"

Kaito turned around expecting to see ice cream. He was wrong. He was now in a congress room where they were now singing a paper.

A man on a podium announced, "And by signing this, we will now and forever forbid Kaito and Ice Cream from ever meeting"

The people in the room cheered. One man was a clown and another was a cross-dresser.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Kaito woke up with his heart pounding. He sat up in the dark and wiped the sweat off that was forming on his forehead. He quickly kicked off his covers, grabbed his pillow and got off the bed.

He walked over to Len's bed and knelt down beside it.

"Len-kun?"

No answer.

Kaito reached out and shook Len gently, waking him up.

"L-Len-kun?"

The blond rolled over and coughed. "What's wrong Kaito-nii?" he managed to say.

Kaito flushed and pulled on the hem of his shirt. "Can I..." he swallowed "Can I sleep with you? You know... just for tonight?"

There was silence. Len sat up in his bed, barely holding back a cough. "But I'm sick"

"It's alright" Kaito smiled shyly "I don't mind"

"…Ok" Len scooted over in his bed to give room for the older vocaloid. Kaito placed his pillow down next to Len's and got in the bed. Len pulled his covers over the man.

"Thanks Len-kun" the blue haired man murmured into his pillow. The two stayed silent until Len giggled.

"Len-kun?" Kaito opened his eyes to peek at the boy.

"It's the opposite this time"

Kaito looked at the boy confused. "What is?"

Len turned to face Kaito. His blond hair brushed across the older vocaloids forehead making him shiver from the ticklish feeling. "Remember when we first moved in?" Len smiled. "We were the ones who would always ask you if we could sleep with you"

Kaito frowned and tried to remember what the blond was talking about. "Oh!" Memories began to flood back of when the Kagamines had first moved in.

"_Onii-san?" Kaito peeked out from under his covers to see twins holding hands at the doorway of his bedroom wearing light yellow striped pajamas. _

"_Kagamine twins?" Kaito sat up and rubbed his eyes "What are you two doing up? What time is it now?"_

"_It's almost 10:30" answered the boy twin. _

"_What?! Why are you two still awa-"_

"_We can't sleep" The twins said. _

"_Can we sleep with you? Just for tonight?" asked the girl twin._

"_Please?" They begged at the same time. Kaito frowned. Tension filled the room. The twins exchanged worried glances. They both began to talk._

"_We would have asked Miku-nee-chan-"_

"_But she's at her concert and she won't be back until morning-"_

"_And Meiko-san is drunk-"_

"_She's busy yelling at the TV-"_

"_She keeps saying bad words-"_

"_We're too scared to sleep alone-"_

"_Well he is-"_

"_Hey" The boy glared at his sister who shrugged sheepishly. He turned back to the older vocaloid. "And It feels like someone is watching us" the boy said finally._

_Kaito let out a breath of air. "I'm sure no on is watching you tw-"_

"_Please!" the girl begged "Only for tonight!"_

"_Rin, let's just go back" The boy squeezed her hand "We don't want to bother Onii-san" He bowed "Sorry for causing you trouble. We'll take our leave"_

_Kaito scratched his cheek. "No, I should be the one apologizing for being rude. We're family now so we should help each other right?"_

_The boy looked up surprised. He smiled "Yeah"_

_Kaito took off the covers that revealed him in a t-shirt and blue shorts. "Come one. It's late, you should get some sleep"_

"_Thank you!" the girl exclaimed, letting go of her twins hand to crawl onto the right side of the bed. The boy followed after, getting on the left side of the bed. Kaito now had one twin on each side that were beginning to snuggle up against him. He smiled and pulled the covers up over the three._

"_Goodnight Onii-san" the boy said sleepily._

"_Mm goodnight you two" Kaito replied, drifting off to sleep._

_For the next few weeks the Kagamines slept with Kaito. It stopped once the Kagamines were famous enough to have their own concerts that were also late. Once they got home, they would find Kaito sleeping on the couch, waiting for the two and they would go ahead and sleep with him until one day he got sick. They decided to tell Kaito that there wasn't any need for him to wait for them anymore because they worried about his health. Kaito was pleased and did as he was told. Since then, the older vocaloid had slept alone in his bed._

"It's too bad Rin-chan isn't here." Kaito said. "Then it really would be like last time."

Len bit his bottom lip. "Do you miss Rin?"

Kaito laid there and thought. He could feel Len's breath on his face. "No. I couldn't miss her. I see her every day."

"No. I meant…" The blond sighed. "Never mind." He rolled over so his back was facing Kaito.

"Len-kun?" Kaito lifted his head up to look at the boy "Len-kun?"

"Why did you want to sleep with me?" whispered Len.

Kaito blushed in embarrassment. He laid back down in his bed. "I had a bad dream" he whispered back.

"Really? What was it about?"

"…"

"Kaito-nii?"

Kaito turned over so he was back to back with Len. "I don't want to talk about it."

Len sat up. "Tell me."

"No."

"Please?" The blond whispered into the older man's ear. Kaito's face began to burn up.

"I-it's embarrassing though" He turned over on his back and stared up at Len's face.

"It's only a dream. You can tell me"

Kaito turned to his side as Len lay down next to him. "..I dreamed that they forbid ice cream"

"…"

The blue haired man turned back so he was staring over the edge. "I told you it was embarrassing"

Len giggled and snuggled up against the blue haired man's back. "No. You just have a problem Kaito-nii"

Kaito sighed and smiled. He closed his eyes. "I guess. Good night Len-kun"

"Good night Kaito"

Kaito opened his eyes. "What?"

There was no response. Kaito blinked and frowned. _Did Len-kun already fall asleep?_ He closed his eyes again. _Maybe Len-kun was too tired to say the honorific. Yeah. That's it._ He let out a content sigh and drifted to sleep.

Little did he know that Len actually was awake. Len waited until he could feel that the older man's breathing was steady and even. He held onto part of Kaito's shirt. "BaKaito, you forgot to tell me about what happened while you were gone…" he whispered, blaming his fever for why he was feeling so warm.

* * *

**I realized writting a harem story is actually difficult. Well not really. You just have to give some time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I BEG OF YOU**

**MY LEN KEYCHAIN BEGS OF YOU TOO**

**He's holding flowers.. *wink***


	4. Everlasting Ice Cream

Uhh I don't own Vocaloid.

Gosh I hate having to write disclaimers. So annoying.

Anyway, this is a short chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Everlasting Ice Cream**

The sun lightly danced across his skin. Kaito laughed. He was in a golden field that stretched endlessly and smelled of vanilla.

"Ice cream, ice cream!" Kaito sang as he danced around under the sun. He stopped and turned around. His eyes widened.

There, before him, was the most, and I mean, THE MOST amazing ice cream he had ever seen. His eyes began to sparkle. There was only one kind of ice cream that looked that good.

Everlasting Ice Cream.

The ice cream that never melts.

Something that could only be found in dreams.

"It's real!" Kaito bounded over to the ice cream and stood before it. It was one massive scoop of white creamy ice cream that was twice as tall as the blue haired man. Nearly in tears, he closed his eyes. Kaito leaned forward and licked the ice cream. _So this is what Everlasting Ice Cream taste like_. It had a peculiar taste, yet it was addicting. He licked the ice cream again.

"Nnn…"

Kaito opened his eyes slightly. His tongue was still licking the ice cream. _Was that me just now?_ He closed his eyes again and continued licking the ice cream. _I wonder what happens if I bite the Everlasting Ice Cream._ Kaito stopped licking the ice cream and bit into it.

"Ahh…"

_Oh. Maybe it's the ice cream that's making those noises. _Kaito smiled and bit down harder on the ice cream. He heard a gasping noise.

The blue haired vocaloid opened his eyes. _Do ice creams gasp?_ He was staring at a gently curving creamy colored slope. _Did I lick the ice cream that much? Wait. Does that mean it melted!?_

Kaito licked the ice cream again. Nothing seemed to melt. Kaito shrugged and continued licking and gnawing on the ice cream. _Guess it's just me._

"Hnn Kaito…"

Kaito snapped his eyes open. _Oh no_. He looked up and saw that the gentle creamy slope connected to a jaw line.

Len's jaw line.

He had been _licking_ and **gnawing** on Len's neck.

Kaito immediately flew out of the bed and backed up all the way against the wall. He was in a sweat and his heart was beating so hard he was sure it was going to beat right out of his chest.

_Oh no. I just licked Len-kun. While we were sleeping._

There was a knock of the door that made Kaito jump five feet in the air.

"Oi, it's time for breakfast." _Oh crap if Meiko see's Len-kun like this she'll have me._ The door knob started to turn but Kaito jumped over and stopped it from opening.

"O-o-o-ok Meiko! We'll be out! Just-just don't come in!" Kaito said, panicked.

"Haa….."

Kaito turned around. Len was stretching. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before rubbing the sleep from them. Yawning, he sat up.

"Kaito-nii, what's wrong? You look freaked out." Len said sleepily.

The older vocaloid flushed bright red. Len was wearing one of Kaito's t-shirts and it was too big for the boy so it was starting to slide off his shoulder. What made it worse was what it was showing where Len's neck and shoulder joined that Kaito had left on the boy so clearly. _W-why is he even wearing my shirt?_

"I-it's nothing!" Kaito stuttered.

"…Why are you at the door then?"

"Ah! Cause..um" Kaito looked around the room to avoid Len's gaze. "B-because Meiko was about to come inside while I was changing?"

"But you're dressed right now-"

"That's because I just finished changing!" Kaito said quickly.

Len stared at the blue haired man. "Ok… well I better go get ready for breakfast" The blond got up out of the bed and walked over to Kaito who was now desperately trying to look anywhere but at the blond. Len was wearing Kaito's t-shirt, yes. He was also wearing either really short shorts or no shorts at all because the shirt was acting like a dress on the blond and showing off his unusually slender legs.

"L-Len-kun?" Kaito managed to spot an interesting looking corner of the room.

The blond put his hand on the door that Kaito was still backed up against. "Yes Kaito-nii?"

"W-why are you wearing my shirt?" _Oh look a crack in the wall. That's so fascinating. _

Len looked down and pulled on the hem of the large t-shirt. "Oh I sweated out my pajamas so I borrowed your t-shirt. Is that alright?" The blond looked up at the older vocaloid.

Kaito turned. He couldn't help but stare at Len's neck. "U-uh s-sure."

The younger boy tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck even more. "That's good, but I need you to move Kaito-nii."

Kaito slowly moved away from the door, refusing to eye contact with Len.

"Thanks" Len opened the door, went out, and closed it behind him.

The blue haired man flew onto his bed and did what he always did when he knew he was going to get in trouble. He hid under the covers.

"Hello Lenny" Kaito heard Rin say. He rolled up in a balled and went into 'duck and cover' mode. He learned that this was the safest mode to go into when Meiko was angry. Even then it wasn't very effective when she had a beer bottle with her, which she practically had all the time.

"Hey Rin" Len answered.

"Woah!" Rin gasped. "Is that-is that-" Kaito paled. "what I think it is!?"

"What?" Len said. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh Lenny! I didn't know you and Kaito-nii were like that!" Rin laughed. "That explains why you're wearing his shirt~!"

"I'm only wearing his shirt because I sweated out my usual pajamas from my fever." Len said sounding annoyed.

"Fever, right~" Rin said sarcastically. "Tell me how many of those you have on you when you're done it the bathroom mkay?"

"You're weird." Len said. Kaito heard footsteps and a door open and close.

Silence. The calm…

"Wha-what the?!" He heard Len yell. Rin's laughter rang from downstairs.

...before the storm.

The bedroom door flew opened and slammed shut. The older vocaloid began shaking. _Oh no._

"Kaito-nii"

_I'm gonna die._

"Kaito-nii, tell me, what's this?"

Kaito refused to move. After a few moments his covers flew off. "Eep!"

"Kaito!" His collar was yanked and the next thing he knew he was staring faced to face with an embarrassed and angry blond.

"What the heck is this!?" Len pointed to the right side of his neck. Kaito didn't have to look to know what exactly was there.

"I-I" Kaito swallowed. "A b-bite mark?"

Yes. Kaito left a bite mark, otherwise known as a hickey, on the boy.

"Why is there a bite mark on me!?"

Kaito shut his eyes. "I thought you were ice cream!" He began to sob. _I'm going to die by the hands of a shouta boy!_ "And you were so addicting, I-I couldn't stop! Please don't hurt me Len-kun!"

"A-addicting!?" Len stuttered, turning as red as a cherry. He shook Kaito violently. "I'm not some kind of drug!"

--

The blue haired man sighed. "I'm sorry Meiko" The brunette shook her head. The two were alone in the kitchen.

"Fine but you have to apologize to Len too"

Kaito turned as white as a sheet of paper and picked at the bottom of his scarf. Meiko frowned. She lightly whacked the man behind the head.

"C'mon BaKaito, you gave the shouta boy a hickey" The blue haired man turned beet red.

"…It wasn't on purpose" he whispered "I thought he was Everlasting Ice Cream…"

Meiko face palmed.

--

Announcer whacked Assistant's shoulder.

"Ow!" Assistant rubbed their shoulder "What was that for!?"

"Stop taking notes you idiot" Assistant glared at Announcer who rolled their eyes. "You can NOT use ice cream as an excuse for giving someone a hickey"

Assistant grumbled "Curse you"

--

Inside the living room later in the evening…

"-Buy now for only 49-"

Click.

"-Yum yum yum, Candy Gu-"

Click.

"-#^!* you, you son of a cow bri-"

Click.

"-oh Juliet, I lo-"

Click.

Kaito sighed. It was the weekend and he was sitting on a couch in the living room. Nothing was on TV. He was channel skipping for about an hour now with no luck. So far he had glimps of news, dogs, cups, grass, cross dressers, ghost, and talking ducks. People just make the strangest commercials now.

"-you know, that-"

Click.

"-cream melts at-"

Click.

"-welcome to-"

"Wait!" Kaito flipped back a channel that showed a man talking with a _Häagen__-__Dazs_ logo in the background.

"Here the ice cream is made to perfection so that-"

"Ahh" Drool was dribbling down Kaito's mouth. "Ice cream."

"Clearly," Kaito turned around to face the person talking. "you have a problem"

Kaito's eyebrows went up. "Gakupo-san!"

The purple haired man was leaning against the side of the wall with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Hello Kaito-kun" He was wearing a purple yukata that showed part of his chest. He had his hair down and swept it over one of his shoulders.

"I thought you were with the others." Kaito said, confused.

Almost everyone in the house had gone somewhere. Len and Rin went to shoot a music video, Miku went along to watch and support, Luka had gone to a CD signing, and Meiko was most likely off getting a drink.

Gakupo crossed his arms. "No, I didn't want to go anywhere today."

The blue haired man smiled. "Would you like to come watch with me?"

Gakupo shrugged and got off the wall. "Sure, why not" Kaito watched as the man gracefully crossed the small distance in a couple of strides over to the couch. _Gakupo's so graceful and elegant. Sometimes I wish I was like him. I'm so stupid and clumsy_. Gackupo stood in front of Kaito and smiled. The ice cream lover stared up at the man. _He's quite handsome too._ Kaito smiled back.

A minute passed.

Two minutes passed.

"Um Gakupo-san?"

"Yes Kaito-kun?"

"You can't watch the TV if you're staring at me."

Gakupo chuckled. "I never said I was going to watch the TV now did I?" He leaned in closer and put his arms on each side of Kaito.

Kaito's eyes widened slightly. "I-I guess not"

"Now we have one man who tries out the different flavors of ice cream…"

"Um I can't see the TV Gakupo-san"

Gakupo leaned in and whispered into the blue haired vocaloid's ear "I don't see a problem"

The blue haired man inched his head away. "G-Gakupo-san is something wron-gah!" He felt something warm and slimy slide up the side of his cheek. He backed away only to be stopped by one of Gakupo's arm.

"My, my Kaito-kun" Gakupo smirked. "You can't run from me" The samurai put a knee next to Kaito's thigh.

"W-What are you doing Gakupo-san?" Kaito was beginning to panic. _Something's wrong with Gakupo-san!_ He thought for a moment. _Ok something is always wrong with Gakupo-san but today is different!_

"Oh me?" Gakupo put on a sad hurt face. "What am _I_ doing?" The samurai's face turned into one of disappointment. "I'm not doing anything. It's you who's trying to steal my precious princess."

Kaito paled. "What?"

"Don't think I don't know what you pretend you don't know" said Gakupo, clearly frustrated. Kaito sweat dropped. _And this is why I said _sometimes_ I wish I was Gakupo-san._

"Gakupo-san I don't unde-" A finger was pressed to his lips. Kaito stiffned.

"Shh. It's alright Kaito-kun." Gakupo's voice turned husky-er. It's pretty husky as is. "I'm just going to teach you a lesson until you learn Luka is mine." He got up and began to slowly take off his yukata.

"What are you doing!?" Kaito slapped his hand on his face in an attempt to shield himself. _He's stripping!?_

Gakupo laughed. He leaned down and kissed Kaito's neck, making him freeze. "Nothing~"

"HOLY SHI-" _Wham!_ **Thud.**

The two males stopped and turned to see what the interruption was. They peered over the couch to see a brunette in pain with an arm outstretch in the air that held a beer bottle.

"Ow… damn wall" mumbled Meiko. She looked up and saw the two males. Her expression turned to stone. She jumped up on her feet and turned around.

"I saw NOTHING" Meiko stated before leaving the room very slowly.

Gakupo and Kaito looked at each other.

"Well then," Gakupo said in his cheery sing-song voice "I'll go to my room now. Have fun watching TV Kaito-kun!~" He got up off Kaito, waved, and left the living room also.

Kaito turned back to the TV and blinked. _Today sure was weird. _

--

Announcer and Assistant stared at the screen.

"You have this on record, right?"

"Yep"

"Yes"

--

"And the strangest thing happened today" Kaito said.

It was night time. Everyone had come home, ate dinner (an awkward dinner for Kaito since Gakupo kept smiling at him), and is now getting ready for bed. Kaito was sitting on his bed while Len was prepping for sleep.

"And what's that Kaito-nii?" asked Len. The blond slid off his shorts and put on his pajama bottoms. Kaito unconsciously looked away.

"Uhh well Ga-"

"Kaito-kun!~" The bedroom door flew open and revealed the purpled haired man. Gakupo was standing at the doorway wearing a white sleeping robe with his hair down.

Kaito began to sweat. "Gakupo-san?"

"Kaito-kun can I sleep with you today?" Gakupo asked, hands held together in a pleading pose.

"What?" Len asked. He started to laughed. "What's wrong with the guest room? You've slept there for months now"

"Just three months" Gakupo held up the correct number of fingers for emphasis. "Besides, I just want to sleep with Kaito-kun tonight. I'm sure Kaito-kun won't mind, right?" He turned to the blue haired vocaloid.

Kaito glanced at Len then at Gakupo. "I-I guess so"

Len gave a 'are you serious' look to Kaito who answered with a shrug.

"See I told you Len-kun" Gakupo smiled at Len. He turned around and crawled into Kaito's bed. "We should go to sleep now."

The blue haired man looked at the digital clock on the desk that separated the two beds. It read 7:09 PM.

"It's only seven Ga-ack!" Gakupo grabbed Kaito's shoulder and pushed him down on the bed so they were laying next to each other.

"You should get some beauty sleep" The samurai smiled.

"O-ok" Kaito stuttered. He tried his best to smile. _I'm scared._

Gakupo turned his head and looked back at Len who was standing in the middle of the room confused.

"Can you turn off the lights Len-kun?" Gakupo asked. "It would be great if you could"

Len raised an eyebrow. "Um sure" He walked over to the light switch next to the door and flicked it off. The room became dark.

Kaito felt something snuggle up against him.

"Good night Kaito-kun~" said Gakupo.

"Uhh" Kaito could feel a pair of arms snake around his waist "good night Gakupo-san." He heard the springs of a bed recoil. "Good night Len-kun"

"Mm. Good night Kaito-nii, good night Gakupo-san" Len replied.

"Mm" Gakupo replied, already falling asleep.

--

"Why's Gakupo-san sleeping with Kaito-san?" asked Assistant.

"I don't know" answered Announcer. Assistant turned back to the screen.

"I would think that Kaito-san would refuse Gakupo-san's request after what happened in the living room." Assistant said.

"Hm you're right." Announcer began tapping their fingers "But the two are good friends. Kaito's probably already used to Gakupo's weird actions"

"Oh I see. Wait." Assistant turned to Announcer "I thought Kaito-san's good friend was Len-san"

"He is." Assistant stared. After no response, they returned to watching the vocaloids. Announcer yawned.

--

Len's eyes opened slowly. He was facing the wall. He closed his eyes and turned over. _I wonder what time it is. _He opened his eyes. He was staring at a man with purple hair in his face. _Oh well. It's not like I'm doing anything today. _He closed his eyes again.

Realization sunk in.

Len's eyes flashed open. He got up out of his bed and slammed back into the wall. "What the heck!?"

The purple haired man stirred just a little. "Oh Kaito~!" he murmured and began to giggle.

Blushing, Len kicked Gakupo, waking the man up and forcing him off the bed where he landed on the floor with a thud.

The samurai sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What was that for?"

Len pointed at the man. "You! No matter how many times you sneak into my bed, I REFUSE to get used to it!"

Gakupo chuckled. "It's already been three days though"

"That means I've told you this at least three times!" Len pointed to Kaito's bed where the man was still asleep. "You sleep in his bed and stay in his bed!"

Gakupo's eyes lit up. "Does that mean you finally approve of me sharing a bed with Kaito-kun?"

"What? No!"

The purple haired man slumped. "Well that's going to be troublesome. I already do so many things to him while he's sle-" A pillow hit him in the face. Once it slide off he glared at Len who was whistling and looking somewhere else. That's when he noticed something faint on the boy's neck he hadn't seen before.

"Ooo Len-kun~!" Gakupo got up and pointed to Len's neck. "Is that a hickey?"

Len turned red and covered his neck with his hand. "W-what are you talking about?"

Gakupo grinned and moved Len's hand away from his neck. There was a small bruise that was almost completely healed. He began to laugh. "It is a hickey!"

He began to dance around in a circle in the middle of the room. "Len-kun got a hickey~!" He stopped at smiled at the blond. "Who was it from? Oh Len-kun is such a shouta boy~!"

"I'm not a shouta!" Len jumped off his bed and latched onto Gakupo who lost balance and brought down him and the blond onto Kaito, waking the man up with a jolt.

Kaito blinked a couple of times. He turned to find Len on top of Gakupo who was laying over his waist. Kaito smiled unsure. "Good morning?"

Gakupo smiled and pushed Len off him. "Hey!" The blond yelled as he fell onto the ground.

The purple haired man crawled up on Kaito. "Did you know Len-kun has a hickey mark on his neck?"

"It's not a hickey!" the blond yelled, furious and embarrassed. He jumped on Gakupo again.

The blue haired man blushed and looked at the wall. "Y-yes"

Gakupo gasped. "Was it you who gave him that mark?" Kaito bit his lip and turned even redder. Gakupo laughed. "Kaito-kun I didn't know you were like that!"

"Time for breakfast" The door opened and in came Luka. She stopped and stared at the situation in the boy's bedroom. Kaito, Gakupo, and Len were all on one bed on top of each other staring back at her.

Oh Boy.

Luka took a step back and blood rushed out of her nose. She fell back and fainted.

"Ack! Luka!" Gakupo got off the bed and went over to the tsundere. He picked her head up and gently slapped her face. "Luka! Say something!"

Luka's head was spinning. She mumbled "All the boys on one bed… First thing in the morning… How lovely…"

"Luka!" Gakupo hugged the tsundere and began to sob.

Len and Kaito looked at each other, blushed, and then laughed.

* * *

Suki: "Review, I command for a review!"

Announcer: "You're not going to get reviews if you threaten people"

Suki: "What? I'm not threatening anyone..." -hides butter knife-

Announcer: -rolls eyes- "Do as the lady says before she stabs you"

Suki: "Oh wait I forgot to tell them!" -takes out piece of paper- "The next chapter might be a side story, only cause I'm starting to have a writers block and don't know what to do next. Oh wait"

Assistant: -takes paper away from Suki- "Oh awesome!"

Suki: -takes back paper- "Well I do have an idea for the next chapter... so who knows. Maybe the next chapter is a side story or one with our harem. Now, all together"

Everyone: "Please leave a review! We hope you enjoyed the story so far!!"


	5. Intrusion

I'm...pretty disappointed with myself for this chapter. It's kinda shitty....

But!~ I had to make my story go back on track somehow... and this is how. Just wished it turned out better.

I don't own vocaloid.

* * *

**Intrusion**

"Is it true that you have XXX with Len?" A person held up a poster with Kaito XXX Len.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what!??" Kaito turned bright red and tried to look away. Problem was, the picture on the poster was just so unbelievable that he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. "Where in the world did you get that p-picture!?"

But that was three and a half hours ago…

--

In the morning…

_Ding dong._

The doorbell rang.

Kaito shifted in his bed. He turned to look at the clock beside his bed to find that it was being blocked by a sleeping purpled haired man that was clinging to him. Kaito sighed and lifted his head up to read the time. 6:35 AM it read. The blue haired man closed his eyes. _It's Saturday, why is anyone even here at this time? _

_Ding dong._

The doorbell sounded again. Kaito shut his eyes tighter, attempting to ignore the noise.

_Ding dong._

_Go away_ thought Kaito.

_Ding dong…Ding dong…Ding dong…Ding-ding-ding-di-di-di-di-_

"BAKAITO GET THE DAMN DOOR!" yelled Meiko from her room.

The blue haired man whimpered. He slowly got up. Gakupo hugged his waist.

"Stay here…" he mumbled.

Kaito sighed. "I have to get the door. Go…" Kaito looked over to the other side of the room where Len had his back faced to the older vocaloids. "Go sleep with Len-kun for a bit."

"What?" grumbled the blond. He turned around and glared at Katio. "Are you the reason why he appears in my bed every morning now? And I thought he wasn't going to be in my bed this time."

Kaito chuckled. Gakupo slowly got up. "Alright then… come back soon Kaito-kun." He got out of the bed and walked over to Len. "Scoot over Len-kun"

Len grumbled in protest but did as he was told, letting the purple haired man crawl in besides him.

Kaito smiled and got out of bed. He left the room and headed towards the door where the doorbell was still sounding.

_Di-di-ding-di-ding dong-ding-ding-di-_

Kaito opened the door. "Yes?"

Outside were two people. One was particularly tall and handsome with elegant cobalt eyes and long jet black hair tied loosely at the nape of their neck. They were wearing a dark navy-blue suit that seemed to add to their height. The other one was somewhat small with chocolate brown eyes and short pixie brown hair that was wearing overalls. They were still pressing the doorbell.

"Hello" spoke the taller. "Kaito, I presume?" The smaller finally stopped pressing the doorbell to look.

Kaito nodded.

The person smiled. "Sorry for the intrusion."

--

"My name is Cera." said the tall person.

"And I'm Stan!" said the smaller person.

The two strangers were in the Vocaloid family's kitchen with everyone present in their pajamas. The strangers were leaning against the counter while the family was sitting at the table.

"We're here to interview you all." said Cera.

Meiko turned to Kaito. "Who's this guy?"

"I'm a women." said Cera with a serious look.

"No way! You look total opposite!" said Rin. She pointed to the pixie haired person. "Then that person is boy?!"

"What!~" wailed Stan. "I'm a girl! Just because Cera looks the opposite gender doesn't mean I do too!"

"That doesn't make sense!" retorted Rin. "Who the heck names their daughter Stan?"

"I do!" cried the pixie haired girl.

"Shut it Stan." Cera said without looking at her. Stan pouted.

"Why do you want to interview us?" questioned Luka. "There have already been plenty of interviews and we already said what we are willing to expose."

The cobalt eyed women shook her head. "We're not here to interview you for fan facts. We're here to interview you as a request by someone close to you all."

"What for?" asked Miku.

Cera looked at the diva, making her feel uncomfortable under her seemingly cold stare. "It relates to-I believe- some strange party you all threw a few weeks ago."

The Vocaloid family turned and stared at Kaito who gulped. He put his hands in front of him in defense. "I swear I didn't request this."

"He's right" said Stan. "It was a request to help Kaito-san though. And because it is a request by someone who is very amazing, you will all have to go through with the interview. It's your choice if you want to answer what we ask. It's best if you do."

Cera got off the counter. "So we'll be going in order by youngest to oldest. When we interview you that is."

Miku titled her head. "Isn't that a bit confusing? Do you mean by age or birthdays?"

Cera stared at Miku. "Probably by age. And then birthday when the ages are the same."

"Aww darnit. I don't want to go first." whined Rin.

"Wait" said Len. "How does that work with Gakupo-san then?"

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Gakupo-san like, nineteen?"

"I thought he was twenty-three." said Cera. "But I heard he was over a hundred years old too."

Luka choked. "What!?" She stared at the eggplant lover.

Gakupo shrugged. "Did I mention I was a samurai?"

The pixie haired girl glanced at the man. "I thought you were a vampire."

But that was during noon…

--

"This is the interview room" said Cera, holding out her arm to display the room. "Where Stan and I will both interview you all."

They were taken to a large business building for the interview a little while after leaving the vocaloids home. The vocaloids were surprised with the size and class of the place. Everything was polished, clean, and very modern inside. They were then lead to one of the levels of the building to the interview room after being given a detour of the building.

The interview room looked more to be some interrogating room that police used to pry information out of criminals. There was a long table with two chairs on opposite sides. There was even a desk lamp placed on one end of the table.

"Over there" Cera stepped out of the room and pointed down the hallway with a door at the end. "is the waiting room. You'll wait out there while we interview each one of you."

Stan giggled. "Don't worry, the interview will be friendly and short. And there are snacks in the waiting room too!"

The vocaloid family looked at each other and shrugged. How bad could it be?

--

"Ok Meiko, we're going to ask you an important question." stated Cera. "Have you-"

"No!" Meiko shouted. "What ever they say is a lie! I have never driven drunk before! They're completely crazy! It's that damn officer that sits on his fat ass eating noodles that tries to threaten me with those lies if I don't let him feel me up! Don't believe any of them!"

Meiko was left panting for air with a panicked expression. Cera and Stan looked at each other and then back at the brunette.

"We were just going to ask is if you had a concert this past month…" Stan said slowly.

The brunette vocaloid stared at the two. "Oh" she said. "Well forget about what I said earlier."

But that was four hours ago…

--

"And because he didn't go to the concert, you decided it was ok to just cancel the whole thing, making sure that Rin-chan couldn't become even more famous than you, then went and stole a car and drove into a bush, attempting suicide, is that true?" Stan stated, slamming her hand on the desk while Cera lazily twirled a strand of her hair.

Len, on the other side of the table, sat with a confused expression. "What?"

"Answer me!" Stan yelled.

The blond vocaloid glanced to his left and right and then back to Stan. "What am I even answering?! I just came in here, sat down, and next thing I know you're talking about something that I'm not even sure ever happened!"

Cera sighed. "This is why I don't let you interview people, Stan."

That happened seven hours ago…

--

"Tell me Miku-san…Have you killed someone recently?" Stan said, rubbing her chin.

Miku blinked. "Ehh? Why would I ever kill anyone?"

Stan pointed at Miku. "You did not deny it! That means you have killed someone!"

Cera face palmed.

"How did you do it?" Stan placed her palms on the table and leaned forward. "You killed them by making some poisonous food and tricked them into eating it by using your charm, didn't you?"

Miku's eyes went wide. "I-I killed Ted-kun!?"

"What?" said Cera.

The diva's eyes began to brim with tears. "I-I didn't think I would kill him! I just asked if he wanted to try my leek flavored cookie batter! He could have said no… I didn't know he would… That's why I never saw Ted-kun again!" Muki gasped. "Is that why the bathroom door that Ted-kun used is never open when I walk by? Is it because he's in there!?"

"Wait wait!" Cera got up out of the chair. "Ted isn't dead. He's fine. Your… cookie batter… didn't kill him... It just... gave him a bad stomach ache."

"Then why does it smell horrible every time I walk by there?" asked Miku, face stained with tears.

Cera and Stan glanced at each other. Stan started to giggle and walked towards the door. "I'm going to get… some tissues for Miku-san here."

Cera nodded and watched as Stan closed the door. She turned back to the pigtailed vocaloid.

"Ok Miku, we're going to ask you ano-"

"WHY DOES IT SMELL HORRIBLE?! BAH HA HA HA~! THAT'S RICH!! THAT'S RICH!"

Miku looked at the door and then at Cera who was rubbing her temples. "Was that Stan-chan?"

The taller women shook her head. "No...no, it was the janitor."

That was six hours ago…

--

"Luka-san…" Cera smirked. "Are you like the mother of the Vocaloid family?"

"I suppose so." Luka replied.

Cera nodded. "Hm… Then would Gakupo be the father?"

Luka's eyes became dark. Cera's eyes widened. "O-or maybe Kaito?"

The pink haired women blushed and shook her head.

Stan leaned down and whispered. "Seems like we have a clue."

Cera smirked and nodded.

That was two hours ago…

--

"Rin-chan, what shampoo do you use?" Stan asked.

"Um… Orange scented shampoo?" the blond girl replied.

"Do you also use orange scented soap? You do don't you? I know you do." Stan gazed at Rin dreamily, making the vocaloid uncomfortable.

Rin pointed her index finger at the pixie haired girl and glanced at Cera. "Umm, how does she know?"

"She's a fan." Cera shook Stan out of her trance. "Hey, stop being a Rin-obsessed freak. You're scaring the girl."

"I love oranges…" Stan breathed and giggled.

That was when the interviewing started…

--

"W-what the heck?!" Len reached over the desk to try and snatch the poster that Stan was holding up.

"Just answer the question!" Stan cried, trying to fend the blond boy away. "Is it true that you have XXX with Kaito-san?"

"NO!" Len yelled, embarrassed. "How did you even get that picture?!"

But that was six and a half hours ago…

--

"Gakupo-san, is it true that you have XXX with Kaito-san?" Stan said, holding up a poster with Gakupo XXX Kaito.

Gakupo's eyes widened a bit. He chuckled. "Perhaps."

Stan lowered the poster. "Ok…" She glanced at Cera, panicked, while she began to roll up the poster. "This is why I don't like him!" she whispered.

Cera gave a small laugh and nodded.

That was one hour ago…

--

"Kaito-san, who do you like?" Stan said, rolling up the poster she had showed him.

Kaito was trying to make the blush on his face go away. Now that that question was brought up, he couldn't. "I-I don't know."

"Do you like Miku?" Cera asked, studying his expression.

"I-I'm not sure" the blue haired vocaloid answered.

"Are you aware that she may like you?"

"…Yes."

"What about Luka-san?" said Stan. "She's pretty, right?"

Kaito nodded.

"Oh so you like Luka!" Stan became excited.

Kaito shook his head furiously. "I don't like Luka-san! Not in that way… I don't think."

"You share a room with Len, right?" Cera said. "Maybe you like him?"

"I-it's true I share a room with him, but he's my little brother." Kaito said. He was feeling uncomfortable.

"He's not really your brother…" Stan said.

"Even then, he's too young." Kaito said. He started to pick at the ends of his scarf.

"So you would consider him if he was the same age?" Cera said. She watched as the older man's face flushed. "What about Gakupo? You let him sleep in your bed recently right?"

"Gakupo-san is a friend. He wanted to." Kaito said quietly. "How did you know about that?"

"How about Meiko?" Cera said, ignoring the question.

Kaito gave a small laugh. "Meiko's my sister. I couldn't date her."

"So you won't date your siblings… Then the Kagamine's are out…" Stan said out loud.

The blue haired vocaloid listened to their reasoning.

"The only people left are Luka-san and Miku-san. The problem is…" Stan drummed her fingers on the table. "Your feelings for them are undecided. But you said you wouldn't date Len-san because he's too young and Miku-san is around the same age… then you do like Luka-san!"

"Hold on… Remember, he said he wasn't sure about Miku." Cera said. "And he didn't completely deny Len."

"Well he didn't completely deny Meiko-san or Gakupo-san!" Stan said, frustrated. Cera sighed.

But that was four hours ago…

--

"Miku, do you like Kaito?" Cera stared at the diva.

Miku blushed. "Y-yes" she said quietly.

Cera raised an eyebrow. "Would you be willing to do anything to get him to like you?"

Miku stared at the table and nodded slowly. "Yes."

That was at five and a half hours ago…

--

"Len, do you like Kaito?" said Cera.

"Wha-" Len began to blush. He looked away and pouted. "Why would I like that idiot?"

Stan leaned forward. "Then if he were to get married to Luka-san, would you be happy?"

Len looked up. "Are they getting married?"

"Len, answer the question." The cobalt eyed woman said gently.

"…I guess."

"Guess? Can you answer with either yes or no?" Cera asked.

Len bit his bottom lip. "I…"

Stan sighed. "We'll ask you this again… Do you like Kaito-san? Yes or no?"

Len closed his eyes. "I can't like him… I'm just his brother."

Only that happened almost five hours ago…

--

"Gakupo-san, do you like Kaito-san?" Stan said. She started to turn the desk lamp on and off.

"Of course I do!~" he replied happily.

"We mean, like as in you would want to date him and stuff." Cera was looking at her nails.

Gakupo smiled and shook his head. "Luka-san is the person I love. Kaito-kun is my dear friend… though love is unexpecting…Don't you think?"

Cera rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it"

But that happened thirty minutes ago…

--

"Luka-san, how do you feel about Katio?" Cera asked.

"What do you mean?" the tsundere replied.

"Do you want to date him?" Stan stated bluntly.

A faint blush streaked Luka's face. "I-It would be nice…"

That happened an hour and a half ago…

--

"Meiko, you don't like Kaito in a romantic way right?" Cera said.

"Right" the brunette answered.

"Do you want to do something for us?"

"No." Meiko deadpanned.

Cera took out a beer bottle and place it on the desk. "How bout for this?"

Meiko's eyes began to sparkle. She snapped out of her fantasy and gave Cera a serious look. "What's the catch?"

Cera smirked.

That was about three and a half hours ago… I think…

--

"So what were you doing at the night of the party?"

"I was busy winning at poker." said Rin.

"Were you doing that the whole night?" said Stan.

"Basically…"

"Did you see anything…unusual?" Cera asked.

"Besides Ted-kun running through the living room holding his butt?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"I love it when you do that…" Stan sighed.

Rin's eye began to twitch.

That was… err… while they were interviewing Rin…

--

"What were you doing the night of the party?"

"I was hiding" said Len.

"Where?"

"In a room."

"What for?"

"… I was hiding from someone…"

Cera and Stan glanced at each other. "Who and why?"

Len blushed. "I can't tell you."

…Lost track of time…

--

"Meiko, what were you doing at the night of the party?"

"Hm… I don't remember…. I remember waking up with a huge headache from my hangover though." Meiko answered.

Hmm…..

--

Cera sighed. She took a drink of her water. "Gosh that was tiring."

Stan bit into a doughnut. "Yeah." She shook her head. "We're missing so much information… How are we supposed to figure out who kissed Kaito-san and who he likes?"

Cera took a chocolate doughnut. "We have to wait to figure out who kissed Kaito. Who he likes… that's different."

"Hmm?" Stan swallowed. "How so?"

"You can make romance happen… It's just hard to change the past. That's why, like dinosaurs… we have to wait until they reveal themselves."

Stan groaned. "You and your weird philosophy!"

Cera shrugged. "Let's just hope that they'll do what we tell them to do."

"Yep, and we recorded everything too!"

That was at the end of the interview…

--

The car ride home for the vocaloids was a little awkward. Everyone was deep in thought.

_Was it a good idea that I told them I liked Kaito-kun?_ Miku pulled at her skirt. _Well I really do like him…I don't see why I have to hide it._ Miku looked up at Kaito who was sitting in the front seat. _That's it! I'll do what Cera-san and Stan-chan told me to do! I'll tell him how I feel! I hope I can…_

_This interview was useless! I got stuck in a room with some creepy fan!_ Rin glanced at her family. A lot of them would look at Kaito for a second and then turn away.

--

"_Rin-chan, do us a favor and try to match Kaito-san with someone… Anyone, everyone! Doesn't matter who, just try and match him up." said the pixie haired girl. "It'll be worth your time."_

--

_Hmm…_Rin smiled. _But it seems like home will be interesting enough_.

Meiko kept her eyes on the road. Her mind drifted to what the two interviewers had said at the end of her interview.

--

"_We need you to get Kaito to open up to you." Cera twirled the tip of the beer bottle._

"_Why?" Meiko asked, watching the beer._

"_Because, we both know you want Kaito to be happy…sorta. And it's so he has someone he trust to tell his problems to while he's in turmoil."_

_--_

_Turmoil, she says. _Meiko glanced at the blue haired vocaloid. He was leaning against the window with a lost expression. _Stupid BaKaito, have to go and make my life hard huh?_

Luka closed her eyes and exhaled.

--

"_Ask Kaito-san out on a date in a couple of days." said Stan. "You know, for experience."_

"_Then you'll know if you really like him or not, Luka-san." Cera finished._

--

Luka blushed. _Date? I can't go on a date!_ _After what happened last time at the park…_ Luka sucked in her lips. _Maybe it won't be so bad…It's just for experience_.

Len sat, staring ahead into the road. In his hand he held an envelope given to him by the two interviewers.

--

"_What's this for?" Len eyed the small envelope._

"_Don't open it until you feel like you can't take it anymore." Cera said. "Make sure no one else reads it. No matter what."_

--

Len frowned. _What's in it? A bomb?_ Len shook his head. _Can't take it anymore… What's going to happen?_

Kaito peered out the window. _I don't know who I like… Agh! This is so bothersome! I love ice cream! Why couldn't it be as easy as that?_ Kaito closed his eyes. _It really is a harem for me._

_

* * *

_

Suki: "Shitty no?"

Cera: "Hmm... I think it was alright... "

Stan: "No, it was shitty."

Suki: "You know I hate you right? Sorry everyone! Hopefully next chapter will be far more better~ Wait for me ok?"

Cera: "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm Announcer."

Stan: "And I'm assistant!"

Both: "Nice to meet you"


	6. Letters Mean More Than One Thing

Hello!~ I finally updated this story! Yay!

But it's not as amazing as it should be. I'm like... having a horrible writers block for this story.

Remember, Vocaloid is not my creation.... though I would KILL to have something authentic of Vocaloid.

* * *

**Letters Mean More Than One Thing**

_Tell me, have you ever wondered what it's like to be someone else?_

Rin stared at the yellow canopy of her bed and smiled.

_It hurts your head doesn't it?_

She put her arms above her head and stretched. She let out a small sound of satisfaction and sat up. She glanced around her room and stopped at her reflection that was being shown on a mirror above her drawer.

Her blond hair was a mess, sticking up in every direction. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes still had sleep in them.

_So why do we bother to put our hopes and dreams onto someone else?_

Rin got out of her bed and walked to the mirror, never losing sight of it. She opened her drawer and pulled out a golden brush with black designs painted onto it. She ran her fingers through before using the brush.

_They aren't us. What joy would that bring us?_

Once satisfied with the look of her hair, she took out her large white bow and carefully tied it onto her head.

_It brings torture to the one whose hopes and dreams are being pushed onto._

Clips were the next to be put onto her head. Rin smiled once her signature look was achieved.

_Couldn't we just be satisfied with a person that had already achieved our hopes and dreams?_

Rin got dressed into black shorts and a cute white tank top with yellow frills at the neckline.

_No._

Rin smiled at her appearance.

"Perfect" she said.

_Life doesn't work like that_.

The blond girl put back her brush and closed her drawer.

_We either do it ourselves._

Rin walked to the door and gave one last look at her room. She smiled before closing the door behind her.

"Today's gonna be a good day."

_Or hurt others on the way._

--

Rin walked to the bathroom across the hallway. The door was closed. Rin lifted up her hand and turned the doorknob. It was locked.

"Hold on." said someone on the inside.

"Len hurry up and open the door." Rin commanded.

There was a pause and the sound of a toilet flushing.

"No" The twin answered. The sound of running water was heard.

Rin banged on the door. "Hurry up and open the door! You're already done on the toilet! I just want to brush my teeth!"

"Groo fru ra roda- other bathroom" Len garbled out.

Rin glared at the door. "My toothbrush is in this bathroom!"

The door opened momentarily to show Len with a toothbrush in his mouth and another toothbrush in his hand. He tossed the one in his hand at his twin sister and slammed the door shut.

"There." he said.

Rin barely stopped the toothbrush from falling to the ground. She gripped the object and realized that the size of her tooth brush was odd. She looked at it and saw that it was purple and had the 'easy grip' on it.

"This is Gakupo's toothbrush!" Rin cried.

"So?" Len answered.

Rin fumed and stalked away to the bathroom downstairs. On her way there, she passed by Kaito who greeted her.

"Oh, Good mor-"

"Not a good morning onii-san" Rin replied. She stalked away, leaving the older vocaloid confused.

The blond girl slammed the door of the downstairs bathroom shut. She stomped over to the sink and chucked the purple toothbrush into it.

"That bastard!" Rin turned on the faucet and put her hand under the running water. "He just ruined my day!" She took the toothpaste that was on the edge of the sink and put some on her now wet fingers. Once there was a reasonable amount on her finger, she stuck it into her mouth and proceeded to brush her teeth- or rub her teeth. It wasn't really working, and Gakupo's toothbrush was looking very tempting at the moment.

"…" Rin spat out the tooth paste and rinsed. She looked at the mirror above the sink. "There is NO way I will use that drama queen's toothbrush." If Len had made Rin so desperate where she was even _thinking_ about using one of the eggplant lover's belongings, then it meant Len had to be punished.

Only…how?

Rin knew Len was protected by the rest of the family so there was no way she could physically do any _real_ damage, and mentally, Rin didn't know much about her twin's mind anymore. Ever since she became less detached from her brother, she never got to talk to Len and tell about their day or funny jokes or how amazing Miku is, like when they had first moved in.

The girl frowned. There had to be something that would give her something to use against Len to torture him. She tried to remember everything that happened while she was near her brother that would tip him off….

_"Woah! Is that-is that-" Rin said, "what I think it is!?"_

_Len's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" Len said, completely oblivious about the fact he had a hickey on him. "What are you talking about?"_

….

_"No! I will be mad!" Len started peeling off the clothes. "Not to be rude, Miku-nee, but I should have just stayed home with Kaito-nii!"_

….

_Rin walked into the room and stopped at the sight in front of her._

_Len and Kaito were sprawled out on the ground, laughing and drawing together._

. . . .

_"Hey Len-kun!"_

_Someone grabbed Rin's shoulder and turned her around._

_"Oh!" the blue-haired man gasped. "I-I'm sorry Rin-chan! I thought you were Len-kun for a moment!"_

_Rin raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "Yeah, well… try not to do it again."_

….

_"Ha!" Len laughed. "I get to stay away from you now!"_

_Rin stuck her tongue out. "At least I'll have a room all to myself instead of sharing it with a loser!"_

_Len blushed and turned to the side. "Well I'm sharing the room with Kaito-nii… a-and he isn't a loser!"_

….

_"He waited for us." Rin said. The blue haired man was lying on the couch, TV remote in hand, sleeping with the TV in front of him still on. Rin looked at her brother._

_Len had a sweet loving smile on his face. He walked over to the man, carefully took the remote out of his hand and turned off the TV. "BaKaito-nii…You didn't have to wait."_

….

_"How can he eat so much ice cream?" Rin whispered to her brother as she watched the blue haired man open his fifteenth tub of ice cream. "He's so weird."_

_Len looked at the man and shrugged. He looked back at his sister and smiled. "It's kinda cool how he hasn't had a brain freeze yet."_

….

_"C'mon Len! Let's just ask him!" Rin begged._

_"N-no!" Len answered. "What if he thinks we're just a nuisance?" _

_"Who cares?!" Rin grabbed her brother's arm. "Or do you want to stay here by yourself while a possible stalker watches as you sleep?"_

_"…" Len pouted. "Fine… We'll go ask onii-san"_

….

_"Rin, Len, this is your new big brother" _

_The blue haired man bowed his head and smiled. "Hello, I'm Kaito. I'm glad to finally be able to meet you two."_

_Rin blushed in embarrassment and turned to look at her brother that she was holding hands with. Her twin's eyes were wide in awe and his face was slightly flushed. _

….

Then… it clicked in Rin's head.

"I'll be killing two birds with one stone." The blond's lips twisted into a sadistic smile. "Maybe today won't be so bad…"

--

Rin stopped in front of her brother's room. She leaned against the door to see if she could hear anything. She was only met with silence.

Perfect.

Rin knocked on the door before opening it. Inside, Len was lying on his bed reading a manga book.

"May I?" Rin said. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She could see her brother tense up, making her want to laugh. She loved how her brother would go in defensive mood whenever she was around.

"What do you want?" The blond boy said in a threatening tone.

Rin smiled. _This is too easy._ She waved one of her hands lazily in the air. "Oh nothing much… I wanted to ask you something…"

The boy glared at his twin. "No"

Rin rolled her eyes. "You haven't even heard what I have to say."

"I don't need to, to know that it's nothing good."

The two stared at each other. Finally, Rin sighed. She turned around and put her hand on the doorknob.

"I wanted some help from you… cause…you know…" Rin peeked at her brother, faked blushing, and then turned back around. "I think I like... Kaito-nii." She turned the doorknob but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Len said.

Rin smirked, something that Len couldn't see. _Hook, line, and sinker!...What the heck does that mean anyway? _Rin mentally shook her head._ Doesn't matter right now. Time to do the 'girl in love' act now that Len fell into the trap. _She turned back to her brother and purposely avoided his eyes. "I-I think I'm in love with Kaito-nii." Rin saw as her brother almost twitched. It was either from anger or disgust, which one, she wasn't really sure.

"You think?" Len asked.

Rin put her hands on her cheeks. "Oh alright!" Rin started to sway the same way school girls would when they were helplessly in love. Difference is, Rin wasn't helpless. "I _do_ like Kaito-nii!~" The blond girl stopped swaying for a moment to look at her brother, then proceeded to sway again.

"Hold on." Len stopped his sister from swinging. "Why do you like Kaito-nii now?"

Rin froze. _Crap I didn't think that far._ "Uhh… I don't know…" _Think Rin!Why would you ever like that buffoon?! _ "He's so… dreamy" She said, more as a question though.

Len raised and eyebrow. "Why are you even bothering to tell me this?"

Rin sighed again and glanced at her brother. _Time to lay the evidence._ "Because, he likes you" She watched as Len started to blush.

"W-what?" Len stuttered.

"You know, as a friend, a _brother_." With each word, Len seemed to shrink. Rin smirked and then shrugged. "So I figured he would like me too."

Len glared at his sister. "Why would he ever like you?"

"Cause I pretty _much_ am you."

"No you aren't"

"Are you sure? The only real difference is I'm a_ girl_."

"You sure about that?"

"Think about it Lenny." Rin clipped some hair behind her ear, only for it to fall back into place. "If Kaito-nii likes you, it's probably because you're a _boy_, and you are _only_ his _friend_ and _little brother_. But me, it's different. I look just like you, and because of that, he will like me since he would be reminded of his good friendship with you."

"… What do you mean?" The blond boy asked carefully.

"It means, you have established for me, a good friendship with Kaito-nii. Then to take it one step further, he will see that I am _a girl_, which will imply the possibility of a romantic relationship. Get it?"

Rin watched as her brother lowered his eyes to the ground in what she knew was helpless defeat. She felt a small twist in her chest but quickly ignored it.

"So will you help me Lenny? You're his really good _friend_ and _little bro_… and this is an act of love! We were _meant_ to be!" Rin clasped her hand together to beg.

Len took in a deep breath, held it, and let it go. "I guess so…"

I win. "Oh thank you, Lenny!" Rin hugged her brother and opened the door. "I'll tell you about my progress with Kaito-nii later then. Thanks again!" Rin walked out of the room and closed the door. "Thanks for being a loser really." She said under her breath.

The blond girl started her way down the hall. "Mission complete." She slid her hand across her bedroom door as she passed it. "Now that Lenny has been punished and out of the way, all I have to do is get Kaito-nii to like Muki-nee and it'll all be alright." The blond laughed sadistically to herself as she went down the stairs.

--

"Rin-chan's so awesome…" Stan sighed out, causing the TV screen to fog.

"Hey" Cera kicked her assistant. "No screen fogging with breath. I can't see anything."

--

Inside the boy's bedroom, Len sat down on the floor leaning against his bed. He was looking blindly up at the painted ceiling as he replayed the conversation he had with his sister moments before. What was wrong with him? Everything his sister said made a point. It was like some crazy math equation that told you the chances of being with Kaito. Rin's was very high. And Len's chances, were low.

The blond groaned. _I don't like him! Why does it matter if Rin does? It's not like I'm jealous… Why would I be jealous? There's nothing great about Kaito-nii. He's an idiot that worries too much and can never remember anything and is so oblivious to everything. He always gets in trouble with Meiko and let's everyone get his way with him too. He's a stupid, too optimistic, too laid back, ice-cream loving freak._

_So why do you still stay with him?_

The blond vocaloid pouted. _Because he can't do anything without me._

_Ha. You make it sound like he needs you. Don't you think it's_ you_ who needs _him_?_

Len raised his eyebrows. _Why am I having a conversation with myself in my head?_

_Because you can't think for yourself anymore._

The blond rolled his eyes_. Really? _He asked sarcastically.

_Yep. I mean, why should you be jealous of Rin? She even said so herself, you two are practically the same._

_Even if we may seem the same…_ Len sat up. _There are still too many differences. _He shook his head_. Why would he choose me anyway? He only sees me as his little brother… and I'm fine with that._

_Are you? You'll never know until you've lost it._

"Shut up." Len got up and snuck his hand under his pillow. "And just so you know, you can't lose what you never had." He pulled out an envelope and sat back down.

"_Don't open it until you feel like you can't take it anymore." said Cera._

_Well right now, I really can't take it. _Len carefully opened the envelope and peeked into it. There was a piece of paper and package in front of it that was golden. Len furrowed his eyebrows. _What is that? Chocolate?_ He took out the gold package and his eyes widened. It was a. . .

Condom.

Banana flavored to be exact.

--

Cera stared at the screen, wide eyed. "Stan."

"Yeah?" the pixie haired girl replied.

"Why is there a condom in the envelope I gave him?"

"…umm…because he's a SPICE! boy?"

--

Len immediately tossed the package away from him as if it was infected with a killer virus. He stared at the condom, his heart beating rapidly, half expecting it to come alive and eat him. A few minutes passed before he remembered the piece of paper that was still in the envelope. He got the envelope, took out the paper, and read it:

_" Hello Len,_

_Even under times of stress, you should still be protected._

_Good luck! "_

Len blushed in anger and embarrassment. _What? Protection? _He crawled over to the small package and picked it up. _Why would I ever need this!?_ The blond glared at the letters on the package. _Who even thought of making banana flavored condoms?_

"…"

_I wonder…_

"Ne, Len-kun!" A blue haired man opened the door to the bedroom. "Do you want to come with me to…" Kaito stopped what he was saying. He turned bright red and took a step back. He hadn't been expecting the scene he found as he walked into the room "L-Len-kun? I-I didn't think the SPICE! song was actually true…"

In front of Kaito was the little blond vocaloid who had a condom package up to his face.

"W-wait!" Len tossed the package down onto the ground, red in the face. Len was so mortified. The man he was having emotional conflicts with happened to walk in on him while he had a condom in his face. "I-I just wanted to know if it smelled like bananas!"

Kaito took another step back. "W-what?"

"It's banana flavored!" Len said desperately. "A-and I'm not a playboy!"

"Um…" Kaito avoided looking at the blond. It was hard _not_ to look at the boy though. Kaito knew he was innocent but somewhere in the back of his head, the situation was amusing. Len was on all fours, begging with his face flushed from embarrassment because he was caught with a not-so-innocent item. _Oh gosh… I feel like a pedophile_. "I-I'm going to go now. See you, Len-kun!" Kaito flew down the hallway before he attacked the boy for being so adorable.

_Something must be wrong with me,_ Kaito thought. _Where did he even get that? _Why_ did he even have that? _The blue haired man shook his head. _I need some ice cream._

Back in the room, Len slapped himself in the face. _Kill me!_ Len glared at the golden package on the ground. _You! It's all your fault!_ He mentally screamed. Len looked at the doorway where the older vocaloid had previously been and slapped himself again.

_There is so no way he likes me now._

_

* * *

_

Cera: "You... write too much about Len..."

Suki: "Well... I can't help it... I love him too much haha"

Stan: "At least she wrote about Rin this time! I love Rin...."

Cera: "Why did you make her obsessed with that girl?"

Suki: "I don't know... Anyway, to those who actually bother to read this story... Sorry there's soo much LenxKaito in this story right now. I really can't help it. The whole situation just flows out like that since the two of them are my favorite Vocaloids. There are other pairings like how the story is supposed to be though. I'm trying to set it up so there are situations where the other pairings can appear. Oh, in cause you haven't realized, I'm starting to get REALLY obsessed with Kaito. He's so adorable~"

Cera and Stan: "Since our writer here is busy swooning over the guy, please remember to leave a review."

Suki: "And critique my writing style too! I think my style is really awkward and not very flowy. Reviews are very much loved. Give me some imput ne?"


	7. Confusions of Illusions

Woo hoo!!~

Finally updated this story! I would have updated it sooner, like a week sooner but I got really lazy and school stuff was piling up. I feel like I'm repeating myself in this story, but I'm trying to get a nice flow going so I can get this story going somewhere.

I hope you guys will leave a review and enjoy the story!!~

* * *

**Confusions of Illusions**

Meiko was at the kitchen table having another can of beer. All around her, empty beer cans laid, a lot of them. Meiko looked at the can that was in her hand.

_I think I drank too much_, she thought as the beer can she held began to gnaw on her arm because she had drunk the insides of its friends. Of course, it was just her state of mind that caused her to see this.

Meiko glanced up when she heard the chair in front of her being pulled out. Kaito was now sitting across from her with a thoughtful look.

_Thoughtful…Kaito? _

"Pfft!" Meiko tried to hold back her laughter but failed. Kaito blinked at the woman. Meiko took another drink from her carnivorous beer can. "Alright, what's wrong?"

Kaito let out a sigh. "I'm so confused, Meiko."

Meiko rolled her eyes and almost fell out her chair from the motion. "Since when is that new? What's really eating at ya?" The brunette watched as the blue haired man fiddled with his fingers.

"Do you think I'll ever fall in love?" Kaito asked.

Meiko stared at the blue-haired man. _I think I REALLY had too much beer._ She looked around the room to see if there were any hidden cameras that were trying to make a fool out of her. There were, but she didn't know that. She turned back to the man and laughed in his face in an uncanny way. Realizing the man's expression didn't change, Meiko stopped laughing.

"Oh crap, you're serious."

Kaito gave a crooked smile. "Yes, Meiko, I am."

Meiko leaned back into her chair. She knew Kaito would end up falling in love at some point, if he hadn't already. She also knew he was a helpless idiot when it came to realizing people's feelings. The brunette couldn't blame the man. He was a dreamer after all, ever since she first met him. Always seeing the next stairwell, not the next step or obstacle, always causing himself to get hurt in some way because he overlooked everything. Meiko was the one that always lived in reality, the first step, and cursed it. Though she couldn't help but look ahead sometimes because of the man. For him, she owed a lot, though she would never admit it.

"Aren't you already in love?" She eyed the empty beer cans on the ground that had X's in their eyes. She pursed her lips._ Hmm… I really did kill them._

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "I am?"

The brunette waved a hand in the air lazily. "Yeah. With that one chick you always make out with…Ai- something."

Kaito chuckled. "You mean ice cream?"

"Yeah!" She pointed the beer can at the man. "That girl! What's wrong with her?"

"Well… She's not even a person." Kaito smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He loved it when Meiko became as drunk as she was now. She would be really delusional, and very nice to him. "It can't always be physical contact."

"Then what was that thing with Shouta?"

Kaito turned red. An image of Len with a hickey on his neck from that one morning flashed into his head. "W-what?"

"Didn't you sleep with the kid?" The blue-haired man's mouth hung open in horror as the brunette laid her head on the table.

"I-I didn't s-sl… I didn't do something like that!" Kaito picked at his blue scarf furiously.

"Hmm…" The brunette smirked. "Then why'd you give the kid a hickey that one time?"

The blue haired man could feel his temperature rise. "I-I already told you! I thought Len-kun was Everlasting Ice Cream! I didn't mean to!"

Meiko sat up straight and pointed accusingly at the man. "A-ha! You admit you love that Ice Cream chick! To the point where you betrayed Shouta-boy!"

"Huh!?" Kaito was getting really confused now. Normally, he is able to understand Meiko no matter how drunk or delusional she becomes. This time, it was weird. He figured her logic was going blurry as well as her mind.

"You dreamed about Ice Cream chick and left a hickey on Shouta, thinking you had left one on the chick! That's just like calling your girlfriend by the name of your ex! It's total betrayal." Meiko gave Kaito a glare of disgust and shook her head. "You Shouta betrayer…"

Kaito looked around the room. There had to be a gas leek somewhere that had driven the woman insane. He looked back at the woman who was still glaring at him and shaking her head. "I-is Len-kun supposed to be my girlfriend in this situation?"

Meiko, still shaking her head, said, "And you betrayed him…"

A twinge of pain struck Kaito's heart. He stood up abruptly. "I would never betray Len-kun!"

"Oh, so you _do_ love him." Kaito watched as the woman brought her beer can to her lips. He reached over the table to take the beer can. She was having too much beer.

"I don't love him! Not in _that_ way at least!"

"Denial. You _do_ love him _that_ way, but you're scared." The brunette hissed at Kaito's hand. She straightened up in her chair. "Betrayal once again."

Kaito brought his arm back to his side. He didn't know what he was feeling exactly or where Meiko was going with this conversation. First, she said he was in love with Ice Cream, who was apparently some actual woman, suggested that he had did R rated things with Len, then she accused him of, what seems to be, cheating. Now she was saying he was in love with the boy.

"He's my little brother… I don't love him in _that_ way, Meiko." Kaito whispered.

"That didn't stop you from loving Diva." She whispered back.

Kaito stared at the woman. She had an expression that he couldn't read. He looked down at the table. She was right. It didn't stop him from loving Miku. She had been his first crush. Miku had been the one that showed him kindness when they first met. She was the one that laughed at his stupid jokes, that was at his side during concerts, that helped him write songs with real feelings…

The one that made his heart flutter whenever he got to see her.

That was a long time ago though.

"That's different." He said.

"She's a singer. She's cute. She's only two years older than Shouta. She was _supposed_ to be your little sister." Meiko counted off fingers as she went down the list. "What's so different? The fact that she's a girl? Just pretend Shouta doesn't have a di-"

"Meiko-" Kaito scolded.

"What happened between you and Diva anyway?" The brunette crossed her arms.

Kaito let out a sigh. "She was more famous than me, even before she debuted. She was always away at concerts or being chased after by admirers." He remembered some day long ago when he had been waiting for Miku outside. By the time she showed up and before he could greet her, she was swarmed with fans that he couldn't get through. It happened time after time, and soon, he just gave up. "The feeling drifted away as it went on…"

Meiko twirled the now empty beer can. "So if you don't like Diva, because she's too famous, and don't like Shouta because he has a di-"

"Meiko…"

"Then that means you like Sadist." Kaito watched while the brunette began to stack the empty beer cans. "She should fit your criteria since you like Shouta, _but_ the only problem with him is that he's a _him_ and Sadist is a _her_."

"Meiko, they're both different- I'm talking about personality." Kaito added when Meiko opened her mouth. "And I don't like Len-kun."

"Hmm so personality counts too." Meiko slowly began to take down her beer can tower. "'s that why you never thought a second time about falling for me?"

Kaito smiled and nodded. Meiko was one of the first women he had met. He had to admit, he did think there _could've_ been something between him and Meiko since they had the same profession and nationality. That was until he had to pick Meiko up from a bar after his first recording with her.

He almost lost an arm to a stuffed deer that day.

"So you _are_ attracted to older women." Meiko made a bridge of beer cans to her and Kaito. "Not just kids. Cause that would make you a pedophile. In that case, why not ask Tsundere on a date?"

Kaito felt his cheeks turn red. "W-why Luka-san?"

Meiko tossed a beer can at Kaito, horribly missing. "She has the same sweet personality as Shouta, is a girl, and is moderately famous." Meiko ran a hand through her hair. "She should be your perfect match."

Kaito played with the fringe on his scarf. Meiko was making a good point, which was impressive since she was currently drunk and delusional. Luka would actually be an ideal person for him. She was sweet, strong, smart, and beautiful. It made Kaito wonder for brief moment why he hadn't asked her out already.

"Oh wait." Meiko smirked. "She already has that Drag Queen hounding her, which means… YOU SCREWED!" Meiko threw her head back and laughed. That was when Kaito remembered why he hadn't asked Luka out. It was because he thought she was already going out with Gakupo.

Meiko then abruptly stopped laughing. "That is, if you actually try and go after her… but I wouldn't. She's already dating Drag Queen-ow!" Meiko rubbed the back of her head.

"Who's dating who?" said a menacing voice.

Kaito immediately sat up straight while Meiko looked up to face the raging tsundere, Luka. The brunette blinked and said with a calm expression, "Hey sexy."

Luka rubbed her temples. "Meiko-san, keep your… thoughts to yourself. They're really unneeded... especially about the 'dating that man'". The two sitting at the kitchen table looked at Luka while she shook with rage.

"Anyway," Luka said after she collected herself, "Um… Kaito-san?"

Kaito perked up and blushed lightly. "Y-yes?"

Luka grabbed a strand of her pink hair and lightly pulled on it. "Um.. C-can I ask you something… later?" The tsundere started to blush.

"O-Oh sure!" Kaito said. He felt his heart beat quicken slightly.

Luka shyly smiled. "Alright! See you later then!" The pink haired woman waved and left the kitchen.

"Ooooo~" Meiko cooed, making Kaito blush and frown. "Someone's got a DATE."

Kaito turned redder. "S-she's not asking me out on a date!" Kaito twirled his fingers around the fringe of his scarf and stopped. He looked at Meiko with a raised eyebrow. "Is she?"

Meiko smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "I dun know…buuuut…" Meiko leaned over the table and shifted her eyes from side to side. She motioned for Kaito to come closer. Kaito leaned over the table to listen to what Meiko might say.

"What if she thinks you had a one night stand?" Meiko whispered in a serious tone.

Kaito stared at Meiko wide eyed. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"I mean… with they way you talk and you're an idiot and all-"

"Hey!" Kaito protested.

"You might just make your date think you did." Meiko said.

Kaito furrowed his eyebrows. "What makes you think that?"

Meiko sat up. "I'm going to show you how it will happen." Meiko cleared her throat. "Hello Kaito!~" Kaito flinched from how high the brunette had made her voice.

"Hi." Meiko said in a deep voice in an attempt to impersonate Kaito.

"Remember that one craaaaazy party you guys had? Eh heh!~" Meiko said in her high voice.

"Uhhh yeah." Meiko said in her deep voice.

"Well~ I heard you kissed someone… How did that happen?~"

"Oh well, I was in my room and it was all dark…then someone came in, pushed me down, _totally_ made out with me, and then knocked me out, _hard_. I never knew who it was."

Meiko faked gasped. "You dirty man! You had a one night stand with someone you didn't know!? You bas-"

"Alright!" Kaito said. He was bright red and really embarrassed. He glanced at Meiko. "I don't even sound like that, and I don't think I would ever say anything like that either."

"But!" Meiko said, returning to her normal voice. "It's probably better if you figure out who kissed you anyway. We wouldn't want anyone thinking you are some sex offender on top of being a porn star."

Kaito pouted. "That was one time!" He crossed his arms. "How was I supposed to know that crazy lady photographer wasn't the photographer…" Because of said crazy lady photographer, there were pictures forever floating around on random websites of Kaito smothered in ice cream with only his scarf on covering all that is needed to cover. You know what they say, once it's on the web, it'll never come off.

"Um…" Meiko pretended to look confused. "Oh, I don't know…" Meiko widened her eyes and shook her head. "The fact that she wasn't a man! BaKaito, you were supposed to be photographed by a **man** that day! And we even told you that you were supposed to be wearing Italian clothes! Clothes! A scarf only doesn't count!" Kaito closed his mouth. Meiko scratched the side of her head. "Anyway, what's done is done." Meiko bent down to pick up the dead beer bottles around her, nearly falling over and cracking her head in the process. "Do you even have any idea who could have done it?" She looked up at Kaito.

"Well…" Kaito placed a finger on his cheek. "I asked Miku-chan and she said she was in the bathroom, and so was Ted-kun, and Luka-san was chasing Gakupo-san… but Len-kun says that Miku-chan likes me so… she might have actually lied, which I don't think she did."

"Shouta told you Diva likes you?" Meiko asked, sitting up straight with a concerned look.

"Um uh-huh." Kaito shrunk back a bit. He wasn't sure if he should've told Meiko that. Now that he had a moment to think about it, it was kind of a personal thing that shouldn't have been told. Kaito hoped Meiko would not remember this by the time she woke up to a massive hangover.

"Why does Shouta know that? Does he like her?"

Kaito tilted his head to the side and stared blankly ahead. Why _did_ Len know that? _Does_ he like Miku?

_Well why did Len-kun know a condom was banana flavored?_

Kaito closed his eyes and blushed.

"Len-kun… knows a lot of things." Kaito said, not knowing how else to answer.

Meiko raised an eyebrow at the blushing man in front of her. _Hmm…wonder what happened. _Meiko yawned. _Oh well. I'll learn soon enough. Not to mention the fact that his love life is too complicated for his own good._

--

Len sat at his desk, writing broken lyrics to an unknown song in an attempt to free himself from boredom. So far, he had over a hundred random lines all over the paper alone with arrows connecting them to other lines. Len tapped his finger and drew another arrow from a line to another line. He frowned and then erased the line. He looked at his paper and read some of the lines again. Just as he was about to connect a line to another one, he realized something that made him grit his teeth and turn a slight shade of pink.

Most, no, ALL of the lines were about one-sided forbidden love.

"What'cha doin'?"

Len jumped slightly in surprise and immediately covered up his paper as casually as he could. He turned to see Kaito stride from the door to his bed besides the desk. Kaito plopped down, his blue hair creating a halo effect on the bed. The blue haired man sighed in content and smiled up at the blonde. Len quickly turned away, blushing madly.

"W-writing some lyrics" Len replied, trying to get himself to clam down. _D-Damn! I sound like an idiot!_

Kaito 'hmed' in response. The blue haired man closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head. Len turned and looked curiously at the older man.

The older vocaloid frowned. "Do you like Miku-chan, Len-kun?"

Len raised an eyebrow from the odd question. He shifted in the chair so he was fully facing Kaito. "No, why do you ask?"

Kaito opened his eyes and stared up at the painted ceiling. He felt a tad nervous. Kaito frowned. "How did you know that Miku-chan likes me?"

Len's eyes widened slightly. Was Kaito asking him these question because he wants to be sure that Miku liked him? The blond felt a pang in his chest. _Probably because he likes her back. _"I know she… likes you by the way she acts around you. I'm not as oblivious as _some_ people."

"Hey!" Kaito pouted. "I'm not oblivious!" Kaito was not oblivious! How else would he know when one of his ice cream tubs went missing? How else would he know when ice cream expired? How else would he know exactly when the stores restocked on ice cream? Kaito was clearly not oblivious… sometimes.

"Riiiight" Len said sarcastically. He smiled at Kaito and faced the desk again, going back to matching up lines.

The blue haired man puffed up his cheeks. Len didn't think he wasn't oblivious! He was making fun of him... again! "I can prove it!" said Kaito.

Len 'hmed' in response.

"I bet I can figure out who you like."

Len stopped writing for a moment and returned. "I'd rather not stay on that subject."

"Why not?" Kaito asked slyly, making Len glance at the older man. Kaito smirked. "Are you scared Len-ny?"

Len's eyes widened in shock and surprised. He shook his head and turned back to the paper. Kaito was just trying to make him give in by mocking him. It was not going to work on the blond though, Len knew better. He decided on ignoring Kaito's remarks.

Kaito purposely dropped his voice lower and smirked when he saw the blond flinch. "C'mon Len… you're young…" Len's face flushed. _Stupid mind! _the blond thought, trying to banish the R-rated scenes from his head. "You're supposed to be teaching me new things since I'm just an old man…so teach me I'm that I am oblivious..." the blue haired man continued.

"You're not old." mumbled Len.

"Really...?"

Len gasped and nearly fell of his chair when he felt a warm breath ghost over his cheek. Face flushed, he turned slowly to find Kaito's smirking face mere inches away from his. It's amazing how he could stare at the older man's features so many times, but would always be in some sort of awe by his mystifying beauty that changed with his varying expressions.

"U-um K-k-k-k-kaito-nii." Len tried to swallow. "Y-you're a little t-t-t-t-too cl-close"

One moment, Kaito could look like a bullied child, like when his ice cream melts, and then, he could look like an elegant god, like when it comes to searching for ice cream. _It's always ice cream._ Len wondered for a brief moment what Kaito's expression would be if he ever told him that he might have _more_ than brotherly feelings for him. He tossed the thought aside when he thought of Kaito being disgusted by it.

Kaito's eyes filled with slight confusion. He sat back down on his bed and pouted.

"C'mon Len-kun. I won't tell anyone who you like if I figure it out."

"You won't tell anyone 'cause you won't figure it out." Len said. He scribbled out a line on the paper.

"You like Miku-chan, don't you?"

Len mentally sighed. "No, I don't like her." For a grown man, Kaito was pretty stubborn. Len's lips curved slightly upwards. _That's what makes him, _him.

Kaito tapped a finger on his chin and thought. He titled his head to the side and smiled. "Can I have a hint?"

Len stared at the older man who glared adorably back. Len laughed. "Alright, alright, don't look at me like that. It makes you look like a kid."

Kaito chuckled in response. "That's my beauty secret for looking younger. Hush, don't tell." He put a finger to his lips and winked.

Len smiled and shook his head. It was so easy this way, staying friends. _Staying friends…_ "Umm…"

"Len-kun?"

"Never mind." said Len.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. He stared at the blond. "Is it one-sided?"

His heart twinged. Len moved slightly. Looks like Kaito isn't as oblivious as he thought. He furrowed his eyebrows._ Is it one-sided when you aren't even sure you like the person?_

"How can it be one-sided?" Kaito asked, slightly frustrated. "Anyone would fall in love with y-"

"Weird hair." _Don't say that_, Len thought grimly. _Don't say anymore. Don't say anyone would love me._

"Huh?" Kaito blink.

"Weird hair." Len repeated. "They have weird hair."

Kaito blinked again and then gasped. "The person you like?!" He watched as the blond nodded slowly. Kaito smiled. "Heh heh~ You gave in!"

Len half heartedly glared at the older man. "I'm not telling who it is. It's only a hint."

"Then you like Miku-chan right?"

Len sighed. "No, for the third time, I don't like Miku-nee. She's like my sister, it'd be wrong if I liked her."

"Oh…" Kaito felt a little bothered by the statement. "So you don't like siblings…" _So Rin-chan is out… and probably… _Kaito folded his hands together. "What about Luka-san?"

"I'm not saying anything." Len said.

"Meiko?"

"…"

"Well I don't think it can be Meiko since she always drinks and she'd probably be the man in the relationship. You'd probably be in your room crying because she won't stop drinking and will hardly pay attention to you." Kaito said jokingly.

"Hey!" Len cried. He looked at Kaito, a little upset that the older man would think he would be the girl figure in a relationship. "I can _so_ be the man!"

"Then it's Meiko?"

Len frowned. He 'hmphed' and turned back to the lyrics.

"Wait…" Len listened as the older man talk out loud to himself. "You can't like Meiko because her hair is normal… and the only person left is…" The blond turned when he heard Kaito gasp.

"You like Gakupo-san!" Kaito pointed to the blond in pretend half surprise and half shock. His eyes widened when Len blinked, blushed while looking mortified, and then quickly turned away to scribble on his paper. Kaito felt a sinking feeling in him. "Oh." Kaito scratched the back of his head. "Um…" Kaito got off the bed. "I think I'll… go get ice cream or something." He raced out of the room and down the hall.

Len, once again alone in the room, mumbled under his breath, "There's no way in hell or on earth that I will **ever** like that drama queen."

--

_He likes Gakupo?_

This was the conclusion the blue haired man got from the reactions the blond had given him as he called off names. Kaito walked down the stairs, not even really seeing what was in front of him. _He likes Gakupo… I didn't know that. _Kaito slightly frowned. _Am I really oblivious then?_ He took another stepped and stopped, his eyes widening. _But Gakupo's too old for him! Not to mention he's a creeper-kind of- oh who am I kidding? He is a creeper! He'll probably make Len-kun dress up in girl clothes and do other embarrassing things he wouldn't want to do! _Kaito gasped. _Does Len-kun even know this? I need to go warn Len-kun about how dangerous it is to be in love with Gakupo-san!_ Just as Kaito was going to turn around and run back into Len's room, a voice stopped him.

"Oh! K-Kaito-san!"

Kaito brought himself back to reality to find himself facing a blushing tsundere. The blue haired man was taken back a bit by her sudden appearance. He was confused at how he had not noticed her approaching him. _Wow, I really am oblivious._

"I was looking for you!" Luka said.

Kaito blushed a bit. "You were?" _Why would Luka-san be looking for me?_

_Creak._

The two adults looked around to see where the noise came from. They listened for a moment to see if the creak would sound again, but they were met with silence. With no avail as to what had caused the noise, they looked back at each other and shrugged it off.

"Umm… Yes I was looking for you…I told you that I wanted to talk to you and was afraid that maybe you would forget…so I went to go look for you." Luka pulled on a strand of her pink her nervously. Her heart beat was beating so rapidly she was sure that the blue haired man could hear it.

Kaito titled his head and opened his mouth slightly. "Oh! I'm sorry Luka-san! I did forget. I'm really sorry!" Kaito clapped his hands together and bowed his head in apology.

Luka waved her hands in front of her, flustered from the gesture. "No, no! It's alright! You don't have to apologize for anything."

Kaito looked back up, feeling embarrassed. "R-right, sorry."

Luka smiled. The blue haired man acted so cute, she wondered for a moment if the man had even realized that he had apologized again. Luka's smile faded when she remembered why she was conversing with the man. She sucked in her lips and shrunk a little. "U-um, K-Kaito-san?"

"Y-yes?"

"Umm… errr… eto…" Luka could feel herself reverting to her Toeto ways she was sure she managed to block away before she decided to confront Kaito.

"L-Luka-san?" Kaito said, concerned about the tsundere since she had gotten redder and that she might have gotten a fever. "Are you si-"

"Willyougotonadatewithme?"

Kaito blinked, unable to comprehend the rush of words the pink haired woman said. "What?"

Luka looked up at the blue haired man. Kaito felt his heart beat race as he looked into hopeful blue eyes.

"W-will you go on a d-date with me?" Luka asked slower this time. She held Kaito's gaze but tore away from it when no other words were passed. Her heart sank when she counted the silence as a rejection. "I-I understand if you don't want t-"

"Ok." the blue haired man said quietly.

Luka looked back up at Kaito. "W-what?" she asked to make sure she had heard correctly.

Kaito's face heated up even more. "I said, "Ok""

A door slammed behind Kaito. He turned around and looked up the stairs to see if anyone was coming.

"Y-You will?!"

Kaito turned back around, not really satisfied with whether someone had left their room or had entered it. He looked at Luka, excitement in her eyes, and smiled. Kaito nodded.

"Mmhmm!"

--

Miku cringed when her bedroom door slammed. She hoped that no one had heard it as she began to cry into her pillow. The past incident replayed in Miku's head:

Miku was internet surfing on her computer to see if there was any new news that was interesting to read about. After going through over a hundred websites, she decided to stop for the moment and go downstairs to grab a leek.

As Miku stepped out of the room to the hallway, she heard voices. She recognized one of them as Luka's.

"Willyougotonadatewithme?" she heard Luka say.

Miku quietly gasped. She smiled and hid behind the door frame, peering around it to hear better. Little did she know she was being watched.

_Luka's finally asking Gakupo-san out!_ She giggled. _I knew this would happen!_

"What?"

Miku froze. She rubbed her ears to see if she had heard whose voice it was correctly.

"W-will you go on a d-date with me?" Luka repeated.

There was a small pause. Miku's stomach was doing back flips. She let out her breathe she didn't know she was holding when she heard what Luka said next.

Luka spoke, "I-I understand if you don't want t-"

There was a small reply that Miku strained her ears to hear. Her heart sank.

"W-what?"

"I said, "Ok"" said the voice Miku knew was Kaito's.

Miku felt tears threatening to spill. She slipped back into the room and slammed the door.

Now Miku was trying to hide her uncontrollable sobs so that no one could enter her room and see the state she was in. Tears slid down her face when she realized she was pretty much rejected by Kaito.

"I didn't even get the chance to say I liked him." She said through her sobs.

--

"Cera, what was that?!" Stan pointed at a screen with a shaky finger. On the screen was the hallway of the Vocaloids house that they were replaying. Between the door of the bathroom and Kaito and Len's room, another door creaked open just a slit. The two in the monitor room watched carefully. After a few moments, it creaked back shut. Cera pinched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Please, please, PLEASE tell me that was an illusion!" Stan grabbed Cera by her shirt and began to shake her violently.

"Woah- hey! Let go of me!" Cera whacked Stan upside the head, making the pixie girl release. Cera straightened up her shirt. "I don't know what that is… What is that room?" Cera leaned in closer to the screen. It looked like any other ordinary door in the Vocaloid home. She frowned. She turned around, grabbed her laptop and began to search through her files.

"W-What are you looking for?" Stan asked, still shaky from the scene she had just watched.

"I'm trying to see if we can get a look at what's in that room." She flipped through files until she came across one that was titled 'Cams in Vocaloid Hallway2nd Floor'. She opened the file and there were listings of each one of the rooms that loaded. Cera raised her eyebrow when she realized, there was no file on the door next to the bathroom. She began searching other files.

"Did you find it?" Stan asked.

Cera shook her head slowly. "I can't… There is no file specifically for that room."

Stan wore a confused expression. "How is there no file? We rigged the whole place with cameras, how is that room not rigged?"

"I don't know… but listen to this: "…I don't know how to explain it but, we can't find a way to enter that door that's between the bathroom and the guy's room. Even the blueprint to the house doesn't have that room on it. It's like it doesn't exist."" Cera read from a report of one of their workers. She looked had Stan who wore a panicked expression. The both looked at the screen where the door stood unmoving.

"What exactly, is that room?"

--

_Creak. _

Gakupo slowly closed the door to his secret hide out. He had just heard (HIS) Luka ask (THAT DAMNED) Kaito out on a date.

And that ice cream lover had complied.

He had also watched as Miku eavesdropped on the two adults' conversation from her bedroom and slammed her door when she heard Kaito properly accept the date invitation. Gakupo felt a bit sad for Miku. He knew she had liked the older man for quite some time now, but he felt a bit sadder for Luka.

_I wonder what she's going to do when she finds out that I've stolen Kaito from her._

Gakupo smirked. He turned around to face the dimly lit place that had seven handmade stick figures, each with a named scribbled on them, on top of a small shrine. The purple haired man lifted up one that had 'Kaito' scrawled onto the front in blue marker. He kissed the head of the figure.

_This is what you get for not listening to me, Kai-to-san._

_

* * *

_

: D

Suki: "I'm a freak I know."

Stan: "No, you're just a creeper."

Cera: "Definitely a creeper."

Suki: "Oh! I did a crappy paint job on Paint to try and show you guys how the second floor of the house looks like. It's here: http:// sweet-suki . deviantart . com/art/Vocaloid-Home-of-Kaitos-Harem-157976134 "

Cera: "Remember to take out the unneeded spaces."

All: "Now send us a review!!~"

Suki: "And tell me if I made any errors! I tried my best to fix it."


	8. I Thought This Was My Date part 1

Hey people! So this was the fict I was planning to update for this month, but of course, I'm lazy and haven't had enough time to actually update it because I'm **leaving to go to Vietnam for a vacation**.

But! I did actually write some parts, so for now, **you'll get the first part** because the second part still needs editing.

* * *

**I Thought This Was My Date (Part 1)  
**

Kaito pivoted on his feet. He nervously looked around for the person he was waiting for. People passed by him, giving him curious glances as the blue-haired man tugged on the end of his scarf, appearing to choke himself. _Did I come too late?_

_"Girls hate it when people are late to meet them." _

Kaito bit his scarf and started to spin around in a circle. _I'm probably late!_ Kaito whimpered. _Len-kun even told me this!  
_  
The night before...

_"You want what?" Len asked, narrowing his eyes. The blond was lying on his bed reading a manga book that seemed to be about a group of girls starting their own band._

_Kaito looked around. He walked over to the door and made sure it was locked before he turned back to Len. Kaito scratched the back of his neck. "Um.. can you... give me, er... dating...tips?"_

_Len stared at Kaito. He glared at the older vocaloid. "Are you asking me this because you think I'm a playboy?"_

_Kaito frantically shook his head, blush sweeping over his face. "N-no! I thought that maybe you would know more about girls- not because you're a SPICE! boy-" Kaito quickly added. He fidgeted under Len's watch._

_"Who are you going on a date with?" Len asked._

_Kaito gasped. "How'd you know I'm going on a date?"_

_Len sat up and sighed. "Why else would you be asking about dating tips?" Kaito bit his bottom lip and avoided Len's gaze. "Whatever." Kaito looked up at the sound of Len's dejected tone. Len put his manga book away and sat with his legs crossed on the bed._

_"So what do you want to know?" Len asked. Kaito couldn't shake the weird feeling he was getting from the blond. He watched Len for a moment before he spoke._

_"Um.. I..." Kaito swallowed. "I've never really been on an actual date before...heh."_

_Len furrowed his eyebrows and then face-palmed. It was going to take it while..._

"Kaito-san!"

Kaito turned at the sound of his voice. Luka was waving and running towards him. When she did get to him, she stopped and took in large helpings of air.

"So...sorry!... I'm late!" Luka managed to gasp between breaths. "I hope...you didn't-gasp- have to wait long." Luka stood up, took one deep breath, and got her breathing even again. She looked at Kaito in embarrassment and apologized again.

Kaito laughed and shook his head. "It's alright!" Kaito smiled. "I thought I was the one who was late."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I made you worry!" Luka said while bowing her head in apology.

Kaito shook his head again. Luka was so silly. When Luka stood up again, Kaito said, "You look cute."

Luka was wearing a small brown jacket over a white frilly shirt that bellowed out at the bottom and then hugged her at her hips. She wore faded cut-off shorts underneath and glossy black sneakers with small button patches on the side and white frilly socks that peeked out at the top. She had her pink hair down with little waves in them and small clips above her ear pinning back some of the hair on one side to open up her blushing face. Kaito was used to seeing Luka in her elegant clothing and style, so this was a pleasant surprise.

Luka blushed and shrugged her shoulders. She glanced at Kaito and stuttered, "Y-You look g-good too."

Kaito looked down at his outfit, already forgetting what he was wearing. "Oh!" he said, examining his outfit. He was wearing a dark navy colored sweater-shirt, light denim jeans, a dark brown belt, gray suede shoes, and to top it all off, his signature scarf.

_"Must you wear your scarf, Kaito-nii?" Len said. He was rummaging through Kaito's closet to find the older man an outfit._

_Kaito pulled on his scarf at frowned at Len who was on his knees and had half his body in the closet. "But I like my scarf." Kaito mumbled. Kaito heard as Len sighed loudly._

_"It's summer. You'll look ridiculous wearing a t-shirt with a scarf on." Len said._

_"But Len-kun!" Kaito got down and crawled next to the blond. "I like my scarf! It feels weird if I don't wear it."_

_Len turned at glared at the blue-haired man. He sighed and pulled out an outfit from the pile of clothes. "That's what I thought." He handed Kaito the pile of clothes. "It'll look a little weird, but the fabric's light enough so you don't get hot or anything, and the colors are decent, so it doesn't look like you forgot what season it is...like how you usually do."_

_Kaito graciously took the clothes. He pouted at Len. "I don't forget the seasons... I just can't feel the change."_

_Len found a pair of shoes in the corner of the closet and took them. Len got up and stretched. "It's the ice cream, my beloved." the blond said casually while glancing at Kaito. The older vocaloid had blushed at the words 'my beloved'. It was weird hearing those words, let alone hearing them from Len. "It's the ice cream that makes it seem like you can't feel the change...probably." Len looked down at the pile of clothes in Kaito's hands and placed the shoes on top of it with the bottoms facing up so it didn't dirty the clothes._

_"An outfit makes the difference." Len said, opening a drawer and taking out a belt. He handed the belt to Kaito. "On a date, try and look good, but casual too. It gives your date a more laxed feeling, and then they'll feel more comfortable around you, rather than awkward, alright?" Kaito nodded in response.  
_  
Kaito nodded his head. "Len-kun picked it out for me since I couldn't really dress myself." he said to Luka.

Luka nodded in approval and smiled. "Len-kun is very responsible." Luka looked up at Kaito and giggled. "It's a good thing we have him in our family."

Kaito nodded in agreement. "So where do you want to go first?"

_"Ask your date where they want to go or what they want to do. It's annoying if you lead them all over the place without their consent. Though... sometimes they can be very open, and you'll know that when they say..."_

"Any where's fine. I open for anything." Luka said with a smile on her face.

_"Then you can do whatever you want- but you still have to be considerate of your date."_

"Let's go get some ice cream!" Kaito said excitedly. He grabbed Luka's hand and led her through the busy crowd. "And then lets go see a movie and then go to an arcade and then go to a park or a lake or something!" Kaito gasped. "We should go see if we can find famous people too!"

Luka giggled as she was being led by an excited Kaito. They stopped in front of a store called Le La Crème that appeared to be an ice cream store. Kaito faced Luka with a smile that she returned. And thus, began the date, unbeknown to them that they were being followed by many parties...

**O.o ~ O.O ~ o.O**

Len and Gakupo peered around the corner of the store as Luka and Kaito entered it, signaled by a small ringing bell. Len pulled the cap on his head that was part of his disguise a little more down over his face. Len was wearing an orange and yellow cap half covered with black mesh on his messy blond head. He wore a white t-shirt with a doodle of a green dinosaur T-Rex on it saying 'RAWR' covered by a moss-gray short-sleeved hoodie. For bottoms, he wore baggy, distressed camo jean shorts and red high-top Convers with pinstriped pale-blue and gray arm warmers that had safety-pins in random places on it.

"We can't go in." Len said when the door of the ice cream store closed.

"Why not?" Gakupo asked.

Len looked at Gakupo in question. "You just scream "Look at me!""

Gackupo was wearing his usual purple, blue, and white kimono/yukata outfit. He had also brought along his infamous fan.

Gakupo smirked and fanned himself. "Why, yes I know~ I do attract a lot of attention with my...insanely good looks- ow!" Gakupo rubbed the side of his head where Len had just smacked him. "That hurt!" Gakupo complained.

Len still had his fist in the air, resisting the urge to hit the purple haired man again. "Attention is not a good thing at the moment" Len said, trying to control himself from yelling at the man and possibly attracting unwanted attention. "Luka-san would notice you, and then she'll just get mad at you."

"I don't really see anything wrong with that-don't hit me!" Gakupo flinched when Len raised a fist to the air again.

"Aren't you the one who wants to make sure Luka-san doesn't get attacked by Kaito-nii?" Len said. "That'll be ruined if you're sent to the hospital because of her attacking _you_ instead. She would beat you to a pulp and flush you down the toilet."

Gajupo had a thoughtful look. He fanned himself. "I suppose...but I just look like a really good cosplayer so it should be fine." Gakupo looked at Len who raised an eyebrow in response. "Why are you following Luka and Kaito-kun on their date? I'd say, that's a little suspicious." Gakupo said as he covered the bottom half of his face with his fan and leaned forward, invading Len's personal space.

Len blushed and looked away. "I-I only want to make sure that Kaito-nii doesn't screw up his date..." Len answered. _And I want to be sure if he does like Luka-san._ Len felt as if someone put weights on his shoulders at the thought. _It's not like I like him anyway! _Len thought angrily. _So it should be fine...I hope. _Len bit his bottom lip and shook his head._  
_

Gakupo stood up again and fanned himself. _Interesting_, Gakupo thought as he watched Len's expression. "You're right. Though, I'd probably be the one who screws up the date for Kaito-kun and made sure he was stranded on an island while Luka gets brain washed and thinks of me only, if you weren't here that is." Gakupo said, trying to lighten the mood.

Len sighed and smiled. Gakupo was just too obsessed with Luka. He heard a small bell ring and turned to see that Kaito and Luka were leaving the store with ice cream in their hands.

"They're moving!" Len said. "C'mon, lets follow them!" Gakupo nodded and the two trailed behind the couple while blending in with the crowd.

Somewhere else...

"Oh look! I found them again!" Rin said. Next to her was Miku, who looked unsure of herself. The two girls were across the street from where Kaito and Luka had left the ice cream store a moment ago.

"R-Rin-chan... I don't think we should be following Kaito-san and Luka-san while they're on their date." Miku said. She fiddled with her fingers.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Well it's too late for that now! We're already here!"

Miku looked at Rin. "I know! But-"

"No buts!" Rin said with her hand up to stop the green haired diva from speaking any further. "You like Kaito-san, right?" Rin asked with a hard glare.

Miku-blushed and nodded.

"Then we have to ruin this date!" Rin said as if it were the most obvious solution in the world. "Or else they'll fall in love and then you can never be with Kaito-san!"

"But what if it's true love for them?" Miku said. "Wouldn't this be bad-"

"It's not true love, I would know." Rin said with a wave of her hand. "It's _you_ and _him_ that are supposed to have true love together." Miku looked at Rin like she was lost in a magical wonderland. Rin had to resist the urge to twitch. _Bleh. I'm so glad I'm not in love_, Rin thought as she watched Miku. _That's plain creepy._

"Look," Rin said, getting a little frustrated by the diva. "Do you want to be with Kaito-san?" Miku nodded enthusiastically. "Then just do as I say!" Rin said, handing Miku what appeared to be a dark brown woman's suit.

Miku looked at Rin in confusion. "What's this for?"

"It's a disguise. I have to admit, I'm a genius for being able to come up with something like this" Rin said, smugness evident in her voice. "Now hurry and put it on!"

The two girls were both wearing their usual vocaloid uniform outfits. It was only on a whim that they had gone to follow Kaito and Luka on their date. It was Rin's whim, actually, that made them become stalkers. When she heard from Miku that Luka was going on a date with the blue haired oaf, something had to be done. After all, she does want Miku to end up with Kaito.

_Miku is my dearest sister!_ Rin thought. _She deserves to have Kaito because she's the one who loves him for real!_

"But what about you?" Miku asked, while Rin was starting to push her into a store behind them to change into the disguise.

"There's not time for that! I have to keep watch of Kaito-san and Luka-san!" Rin said in a tone as if Miku had decided to not stop a time bomb because her nail broke. "Besides, I can always say it was a coincidence if they see me. Now change!"

* * *

**I hope you like it so far. Sorry I couldn't have it all updated at once. When I get back sometime in August, I'll update the second part! Wish me luck everyone~**

**Oh also, I have a small story teaser for you as like a gift for me not updating this story in a long time...**

"You cut your hair." Kaito said when the blond walked into the room.

Len placed his coat down on a chair and brushed his hand at the end on his pony-tail. "Yeah... some kid thought it would be funny to put gum in my hair." Len gave an empty laugh. "I tried to get it out but it kept getting worse so I ended up cutting my hair. Sorry."

Kaito titled his head to the side. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

Len bit the inside of his cheek when his heart throbbed in pain. "Because..." he whispered. A memory played in his head...

_"You have soft hair Len-kun." Kaito said as he brushed the blond's hair back into a small ponytail. "Like Miku-chan's"_

_Len looked up at his elder. "I do?" he asked. Kaito was on his bed with Len in front of him so Kaito could tie the blond's hair up for him. Generally, Len is able to tie his hair up on his own, but he enjoyed having Kaito run his fingers through his hair and have him close._

_"Mmhmm." Kaito hummed in affirmation. Kaito placed the brush down besides him and took the elastic off his wrist. He tied Len's hair tightly so it would stay put. "Miku-chan's is long though, so it's nice to run your fingers through it."_

_"Oh." Len said. He looked down at his lap. It wasn't a surprise that Kaito talked so fondly about Miku. They knew each other for a long time and most likely had feelings for each other. Len was used to it, but even if he was, it still hurt him. _

_Len got off the bed and turned to smile at Kaito. "Thanks for tying my hair up, Kaito-nii!"_

_Kaito smiled in response. "No problem."_

"It looks good."

Len snapped out of his memory and looked at the blue-haired man who was sitting on the floor with a puzzle that was yet to be completed. "Huh?" Len said.

"It looks good." Kaito repeated with that same gentle smile he always does. "It really suits you."

Len breathed out slowly. _That's only because you don't remember what you like._ That memory was the reason why Len had asked for long hair after the accident. He was really upset when that child had put gum in his hair and forced him to get it cut. Len almost ended up hitting the poor child because he was so mad. Lucky for the kid, there was a lot of people around and Len didn't want to causer a scene. He only wanted long hair because he thought Kaito liked long hair.

Len smiled sadly. "Thank you." he said.

Kaito stared at Len for a moment, making Len a little nervous because it felt as if the man was looking through him. Kaito smiled at Len again. "It really does look good on you." Kaito said.

Len felt a pang in his chest and forced a smile. "Right." Len looked at Kaito and swore that there was sadness in the elders eyes, but it disappeared too quickly to be sure.

Kaito looked down at the unfinished puzzle and turned back to Len. "Can you help me with this? It's hard to find the pieces."

Len nodded and sat next to the older man. "Sure." Len grabbed a puzzle piece and found that a completely different piece was connected to it through force. Len frowned and laughed. He looked at Kaito who was blushing.

"Kaito-san, the point of a puzzle is to solve it, not make it worse." Len joked. "They don't even have a remotely same scene on them!"

Kaito pouted and snatched the pieces out of Len's hands. "S-Sorry! I told you it was hard to find the pieces..." Kaito pulled the pieces apart with some difficulty. "I'm not good at this..."

"Then I'll help you." Len said "I'll help you like how I already am." Len smiled at Kaito who was blushing and began to piece together the puzzle while the blue-haired man watched and occasionally helped...

**It's a teaser so of course it's a bit bland. Anyway, this teaser is for a drama/angsty romacy LenKa fict I kinda want to do. Kaito gets in this accident and as a sorta desperate act, Len gives up his body to save Kaito. In turn, Len get's an adult body and takes care of Kaito because he's the only one willing to, and also because Kaito has lost his memories. I'll probably end up doing a one-shot of it and see how many people like it. Maybe then it'll become a chapter fict.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it too!  
**


	9. I Thought This Was My Date part 2

**Cough... umm, oh look at the time... it's already Novemeber? *shot* **

**So sorry! I meant to update after I got back from Vietnam (which was in August), but I was just so uninspired and didn't want to make the changes I wanted to do cause it required too much rewriting. I looked at what I had before I went to Veitnam, and pretty much just read it a few hours ago and was like: "I can work with this! WTH was wrong with me?" Sad to say, but I was a coward. Anyway, I just got all excited as I began to edit this and add to it. **

**So I hope you'll like it!  
**

* * *

**I Thought This Was My Date (Part 2)**

Kaito and Luka were walking down the side walk together. They had gone to the arcade and finished playing when they used up all their change and decided to stop when they reached their bills. It was all too tempting to spend them, but Luka knew better, they had to save their money for the rest of their date.

"So do you want to go see a movie or go sight-seeing?" Kaito asked Luka with a smile his face.

Luka shrugged. She felt completely comfortable with Kaito, she didn't really care where they went, as long as she got to be with the blue haired man. "I guess... sight seeing?" Luka asked.

Kaito nodded. He took Luka's hand, making her blush, and led her. Kaito was happy when he realized that Luka didn't take her hand back. Kaito had a light healthy flush across his face as he smiled. He felt happy.

While Kaito was being lost in his emotions, Luka spotted a particular store. She gasped, making Kaito stop and look at her in slight concern. "Look!" Luka said. Kaito turned to see a small fish store with a man that stood behind the stands looking proud.

Luka looked up at Kaito, pleading with excitement in her eyes. "Can I go see?" she asked.

"Um... sure?" Kaito said unsurely. It was really cute that Luka wanted to go see fresh fish products. He watched at Luka gave him a slight bow in thanks and ran to the store. Kaito stood where he was and watched Luka as she talked to the salesman about the fish. Kaito chuckled. Luka's eyes were sparkling with joy.

"...no I don't want to do this!"

"Just go-"

"But Ri-"

"GO!"

"Ah!"

"Woah!" Kaito cried. Something hit Kaito's back, nearly making him topple over. He turned around when he heard a groan. Kaito's eyes widened at the person who was on the ground rubbing their nose.

The person on the ground grumbled something Kaito couldn't quite hear and dusted off their hands. They looked up at Kaito, did a double-take, and then froze. The two stared at each other, unmoving for at least a minute.

The blue haired man blinked. "Miku...Grandpa?" Kaito asked. The person in front of him looked _exactly_ like Miku, except they were wearing a woman's business suit- and they had a grey caterpillar mustache. Kaito rose an eyebrow. _What's an old man doing cosplaying Miku?_ he thought, confused. _Why is he even cosplaying a teenage girl?_

Unknown to Kaito, the person was actually Miku Hatsune, who was wearing the disguise Rin had forced upon her before. Thoughts were rushing through Miku's head. _Oh no! Kaito recognizes me! What do I do? He'll know I stalked him! I have to tell him something!_ She got up off the ground and began to wave her hands around in the air while spluttering something incoherent. "I- um- it's not- I wasn't- stalker- I don't- so sorry- maybe- um- er- ano- leeks- eto- umm-".

Miku's jaw dropped when Kaito didn't respond to her. She put her hands on her mustache she had been forced to wear without her consent. "Eh?" _He doesn't recognize me?_

"There you are!" said a crooning voice. Kaito and Miku turned to see Rin walking over to them with an angelic smile on her face.

Rin grabbed Miku's arm. "Eh?" Miku cried again.

"Oh Kaito-san!" Rin said, acknowledging the older man's presence. "Hey there!"

"Umm... Hi?" Kaito said. He was distracted by the Miku Grandpa cosplayer that seemed to be spazzing in Rin's grip. "What are you doing here? And who is this?" Kaito pointed at Miku.

Rin tsked and waved her hand. "Oh, just an old man I'm helping." Rin leaned forward and whispered to Kaito. "He's a bit crazy- thinks he's Miku, ya know?" Rin rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"EH?" Miku said, clearly hearing what Rin had just said.

"Anyway," Rin pulled back and began to drag Miku away. "Best we get going! See you Kaito-san!"

Kaito waved to the two. "Um, see you-" Before he could finish his sentence, they were already gone.

"Was that Rin-chan?"

Kaito turned around and faced Luka who was holding bags of tuna fish. Kaito nodded. "Yeah."

"Hmm." Luka said with a thoughtful look. She shrugged and smiled at Kaito. "Guess we should be getting back huh?"

Kaito felt himself sadden and then brightened up when he realized why. "Y-Yeah." Kaito stuttered. "I had a lot of fun with you today."

Luka blushed and nodded. "Me too." Luka shuffled around a bit. "Um.. would you like to go on a d-date with me again sometime?" Luka looked up at Kaito shyly.

"_If she wants to go on a date with you again, then that means your date went well._

…_And that she might like you."_

Kaito gasped and nodded. "I'd love to."

Luka nodded. Her heart suddenly making itself known with its loud beating. Luka looked at Kaito again and stared deeply into his eyes. After a few moments, Kaito closed his eyes and slowly leaned forward...

**o.O O.O O.o**

"That was Miku-nee, wasn't it?" Len asked Gakupo as he watched his sister and Miku turn sharply in the distance and disappear into a bush. He looked at Gakupo who had his fan covering the bottom half of his face.

The purpled haired man nodded. "Yep. That was Miku-chan alright."

Len looked back at where the two girls had disappeared and frowned. "How did Kaito-nii not see that?" He mumbled to himself.

"Oh my..." Gakupo said.

Len looked at Gakupo in question. The man was looking somewhere else. Len followed is train of sight and froze. Len's eyes widened and he felt his heart clench.

Kaito and Luka were both looking into each other's eyes, both of them unmoving, and Len knew what that meant. That meant they liked each other, and that they were probably going to kiss.

"Kaito-kun is so going to get it when we get home, right Len-kun?" Gakupo turned to the blond and was startled by Len's devastated face. _Aww... he must really like him_, Gakupo thought. "Len-kun?" Gakupo called out quietly, fearing his voice may shatter the blond to pieces.

Len shook his head. He turned around and started walking away. "Let's go home..." Len whispered. Len stopped when he didn't feel Gakupo follow him. He turned around to face the purple haired man to see what he was doing.

Gakupo stared at the blond intently, fan still in front of his face. Gakupo glanced over at the couple, removed his fan and smirked.

"G-Gakupo-san! What are you doing?" Len cried quietly when the eggplant lover strode over to the couple that was about to kiss. The man merely looked back over his shoulder and mischievously smirked before he turned back, leaving the blond terrified.

**o.O O.O O.o**

Luka leaned forward, nervous. Kaito was leaning down to kiss her! She felt so happy and warm, but there was some other feeling making itself known. Luka ignored the feeling and decided to think about the moment in front of her. She had just been on a fun date with the man she was starting to have feelings for, and now they were going to kiss. It was like a fantasy come true. She had even got to buy tuna! She was about to close her eyes when a splash of familiar purple wisped by from the side of her vision. Her eyes widened when she recognized what it was.

"Gakupo-san?" Luka whispered as she watched the purple haired figure walk away with an air of elegance and confidence. Even the people walking by stopped to stare. There was no one else in the world who could walk like that and owned purple hair, and if there was, they weren't real. It had to be none other than Kamui Gakupo. Luka felt something grip her heart.

Kaito had opened his eyes when he heard Luka speak, not really catching what she said. Luka was looking somewhere behind him while wearing a slightly puzzled expression mixed with awe. Kaito turned around to see what it was that she was looking at. His eyes widened when he spotted a man in a kimono with cascading purple hair.

Said man turned around with a smirk on his face that was directed towards Kaito when their eyes met. Kaito felt shivers run up his spine when he recognized the look that Gakupo was giving. He could almost feel the man's tongue on his cheek again and shuddered visibly.

The purple haired man wore an elegant smile and titled his head to the side in what people would assume was a harmless gesture. They were wrong. "Luka? Kaito-kun?" Gakupo asked in tone that sounded as if he was surprised, but his knowing smile gave it away, purposely. "What are you two doing here?"

**o.O O.O O.o**

Len's eyes widened as he watched the purple haired man walk past the couple with out so much as a glance towards them. He had thought for sure Gakupo would go and do some act of inhumane violence against Kaito and then kidnap Luka, he didn't think the man would just walk away as if they weren't there. What befuddled the blond even more was the fact that Luka had actually stopped and called out Gakupo's name. Len was stupefied, relieved, and frightened. Gakupo must really have such a presence to distract Luka from kissing Kaito. Len felt a bit bad for Luka since it seemed she liked Kaito, but admittedly, he was really glad that they hadn't kissed.

Len watched as Gakupo turned around and began to converse with a confused and slightly terrified Kaito and a flustered Luka. He planned on staying where he was and being an observer, only to start panicking when Gakupo pointed him out to the others.

**o.O O.O O.o **

"N-Nothing!" Luka said quickly, and then instantly regretting it when it sank in. It had just came out. She felt as if she was caught doing something she shouldn't do and that was the words that just blurted out. It's normal for people to say that when they're caught doing something they don't want others to know about, but did that answer have a deeper meaning? _Does that mean... I shouldn't kiss Kaito-san?_

Kaito looked at Luka, feeling his heart crush at Luka's quick reply. _Nothing? Was this date nothing then?_ Kaito bit his bottom lip. He looked at the sidewalk, not wanting the pink-haired woman to see his expression if she turned.

"Nothing?" Gakupo repeated with a delicate quirk of his eyebrow. He chuckled. "Is that so Kaito-kun?" He looked at the blue-haired man who had his bangs covering his eyes.

"Y-yeah..." Kaito said quietly. Luka looked at the man and felt herself hurting and pitying him. She then cursed herself for her reaction. Kaito had just taken her out on a wonderful date that she had asked for, now she was practically denying it even happened. She didn't even think of the man's feelings. Luka knew it was terrible, what she did.

Luka swallowed, wanting to ask for forgiveness. Timidly, she called out for the blue-haired man. "Kaito-san-"

"Len-kun is here with me too!~" Gakupo said in a happy tone and a clasp of his hands. He knew what Luka was going to try and do. She was going to apologize, and being Kaito, he would forgive her and they would be a lovey-dovey couple again. It was sickening in Gakupo's mind. There was no way he was going to let this romance between Kaito and Luka go on. Luka was his.

Kaito and Luka looked at Gakupo in surprise. The man used his fan and pointed to the side enthusiastically. They turned and found a startled looking Len standing alone by the corner of a store staring back at them.

"Len-kun?" Kaito said, barely recognizing him from under the cap the blond was wearing.

Len nervously walked over to the adults after Gakupo motioned him to. Len did a little bow, averting the questioning gaze of Kaito and Luka. He felt like such a stalker! "H-hello." Len greeted, flush beginning to take over his features.

Gakupo turned to Len with a bright expression with a devious intent. "Len-kun, guess what? Kaito-kun says he wasn't doing anything." Len looked up at the man confused, but all Gakupo did was wink back at the boy. Gakupo turned to Luka who looked up in reply. "Is it alright if we borrow him then?" he asked.

Luka looked at Kaito, unsure if it would be a good idea or not to leave the situation as is. "Uh-" she began.

"It's alright, Luka-san!" Kaito said in a cheery tone. He greeted Luka with a smile. "You should get back home, it's starting to get late anyway-"

Len bit his bottom lip because he knew that Kaito was faking his happiness. It was worse to know that he had helped and given advice to Kaito for date, and practically ended it too. It was like he had betrayed him.

"Yes..." Gakupo said in a seductive tone, making the other three flinch. Gakupo leaned onto Kaito who turned stiff from the action. The samurai placed his fan under Kaito's jawline and gently made the blue-haired man face him. "It's getting late..." he continued in his low voice eyeing Kaito's face as if it were a delicacy. He glanced over at Luka who was beginning to turn red. Another smirk graced his features. "You should go and let _us_ boys have some fun time of our own..."

"G-Gakupo-san!" Len cried, blushing madly at his underlying message. How anyone could put up with the purple-haired pervert, Len would never know.

Luka, on the other hand, was about to have a nosebleed. She squeaked when Gakupo brushed his lips against Kaito's jaw, making the blue haired man give an involuntary gasp. Luka nodded quickly and bowed, understanding the hidden command. "I-I'll be leaving then!" She turned around and dashed off towards home, feeling her nose begin to clog and drip blood. She threw her head back and covered her nose with her hand to stop the flow of blood. When she got back home, Meiko had asked her why she got a nosebleed as the pink-haired woman tried to stuff her nose with tissues. Luka told her what had happened when Meiko became tense with a look in her eyes that seemed to say that she had seen too much and slowly got up to leave, leaving the pink-haired woman curious and frightful.

"So…" Gakupo said, wrapping an arm around Kaito's waist. Alarmed, Kaito wanted to get away from the eggplant-lover, but he was too frozen in fear to move. Smiling, the samurai whispered to Kaito in a deep voice. "Where were we?"

Len punched Gakupo in the side, earning a satisfying cry from the kimono-wearer. Gakupo released his hold on Kaito, much to the blue-haired man's relief, to clutch the pain in his side. "Ow!" Gakupo cried.

"C'mon, Kaito-nii" Len said, taking Kaito's hand and ignoring the purple-haired man's exaggerated cried of pain that was beginning to draw unwanted attention. "Let's leave this pervert." Len started to lead Kaito away from the samurai without turning back. Kaito turned around to look at the dramatic purple haired man when he woe'd and saw that people were taking pictures of him posing and crying tragically. The blue-haired man had to smile at the odd display, even though he was feeling down about what had happened a little before. He turned back and looked at his hand that was warm and intertwined with Len's. He blushed faintly and placed his other hand over his mouth that was breaking out in a smile.

"Hey Kaito-nii?"

Kaito turned to face Len with the faint remains of his smile. "Hm?"

"I'm really sorry about your date." Len said. He looked up at Kaito with an apologetic expression. "I didn't mean to ruin it."

Kaito sighed gently, a curve gracing his lips. Len was so innocent. If anything, he had pretty much made the date, not ruin it. It's true the date didn't end so well, but with Kaito, that was probably to be expected. "It's not your fault, Len-kun." He gave a reassuring squeeze of his hand holding Len's. "I probably just didn't follow your advice well is all."

"But…" Len said, stopping when Kaito shook his head. Len pouted. He still felt bad about the whole thing though. There had to be a way to make it up to Kaito. The two walked together silently until Len gasped. He had an idea, maybe it was stupid, but it was worth a shot. Len stopped and stood in front of Kaito who looked down at the blond expectantly.

Kaito noticed as Len blushed and how it almost looked like he just forgotten how to breathe. "What is it?" Kaito asked. Len looked up at Kaito when it seemed like he had managed to muster up some courage.

"H-How about we go on a date?" Len asked.

Kaito blinked. And then blinked again. And then turned five different shades of red. _What? What did he just say?_ "What?" Kaito whispered, sounding lost.

"Well it doesn't really have to be a date-date!" Len said looking away, flustered. "I just feel bad and we still have time before we go home so I figured, 'Hey! Why not take Kaito-nii go on another date so he can feel better?' and we could-" Len shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know, hang out and eat ice cream or something…" Len looked back up at the elder who vaguely recognized the look in Len's eyes to be pleading.

"I'm sorry." Len apologized. "It was a stupid idea-"

"No…It's not stupid" Kaito said gently. He watched as the blond's ocean blue eyes widened.

"R-Really?" Len asked. Kaito couldn't help but laugh. Len sounded so hopeful and cute, and the fact that he was looking up from under his cap only enhanced that. The blue-haired man nodded.

"Yep." Kaito smiled and this time, led Len by the hand. "Let's go on a date." A warm butterfly feeling filled his insides. He turned to Len who looked back and smiled happily. Maybe the day wouldn't end so bad after all.

"_We_ are going on a date, right?" Both Kaito and Len turned when they felt their shoulders being wrapped around by a pair of arms. Gakupo smiled brightly at Kaito's dreadful expression and Len's murderous look.

…And then again, maybe we were speaking too soon.

* * *

**And there you have it! End of 'I Thought This Was My Date' arc!~~ Wonder what will happen next... Even I don't know. Any ideas people?**

**Anyway, hope you leave a review or something. I want to know what you all think about this story cause lately, I've been considering dropping it. Yeah yea, keep shooting, you'll hit me at some point.  
**


End file.
